Five Nights At Freddy's: Alone No More
by POk3br0n
Summary: Phones a 18 year old teenager who is still in high school is thrusted into a job he never heard of except on a newspaper ad..But as he works there..He notices that something is off..Will he finally make some friends as well as find love? Or will he succumb to his own demise? Rated M for Swearing, Blood, Violence, Lemons, and maybe suicidal thoughts.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings Of The Unknown

_**What's up guys!? PokeBron here! Coming to bring YOU a Five Nights At Freddy's Fanfic! Now for those of you who will say stuff like 'Foxy is a guy!' or 'Bonnie is a guy!' I know that. It's my fanfic so I can do the genderbender if I want just a heads up since some of you guys are probably hardcore FNAF fans and easily get ticked off because of the genderswitch.**_

_**Also for one the animatronics can be any gender because we don't know what genders the children are..So techinially for right now they are genderless except for the Marionette and Golden Freddy..The marionette is the mother of the child who was stuffed into the golden freddy suit by the animatronics..And Golden Freddy is a guy because the son is the one that got put into the Golden Freddy suit.**_

_**Now with that out of the way! Let's begin the chapter! And let me know what you think in the Review section!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF 1 or 2..Phones is my OC.**_

_Five Nights At Freddy's:_

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 11:00 AM**

**Location: Home**

I sighed frustrated as I sat down on my couch ruffling some of my blue wavy hair.

For those of you who don't know me..I am Phones..A 18 year old teenager who is still in high school..However it's my last year..I have blue wavy hair, bright blue eyes, I am skinny but not superbly skinny, I have a average build from doing parkour camp, and finally I am a height of 5'3 average I know right?

I wear custom made headphones on my head which consists of red cords and the sofas being red and blue, I also have a symbol on the side of my headsets which is a blue flame ball in the center with a creepy smile and eyes. My outfit is a black hoodie with a dark red tint on the edges of the sleeves, Hood, and pockets, Underneath the hoodie I wear a dark blue tank top, I wear cargo pants which are dark red with the edges being a bright blue color, and finally my shoes are golden yellow with black in the middle where the laces are.

I just sat there thinking on what I could do for a job now that I am fired from working at the Sena's Café all because I screwed up on the order again. "Sigh..Back to the newspaper.."

I grabbed the newspaper and begin looking for a job. "Hmm…What's this?"

I pointed to a place called Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. "Help wanted as a Night guard..Come and be a part of Freddy Fazbear's pizza..What could go wrong?"

I grabbed the newspaper and begin making my jog to the restaurant which happens to be two blocks down from my house, however I felt as if I was being watched. "My Paranoia is setting in…"

I try to calm myself down by playing some music on my phone but the feeling was still there, I heard some bushes shuffle and when I turn my head to see where it came from nothing was there. "It must be my imagination.."

I shaked my head and continued to the pizzeria and once I was inside I saw children playing in the toy area as well as some kids jumping up and down next to the stage. 'Is this what it's like to be at a concert or a rave? Jump up and down? Man..Looks boring.'

I was startled when a Animatronic which looks like a chicken but also looks a little like a duck came up to me, she wore a bib that says 'Let's Eat' and pink panties which makes her look like a stripper or a worker at hooters except without the given outfit of course. "Why hello! My name is Chica..Toy Chica to be exact..I am the newest model! I have never seen a face like yours around here! Nice eyes by the way! Blue eyes are a rare gene!"

I blushed but shook it off and just handed her the ad on the newspaper, Toy Chica looked at me and smiled. "Ah..So you want to be the Nightguard huh? You are brave for taking this job..Alright! Just follow me sir!"

I keep my eyes averted from her as we walked down a hallway until we passed a room called 'Prize Room', I stopped walking and felt drawn to the Prize Room..I walked inside and begin looking at what appears to be a present box..A BIG present box. "I better leave..I feel my paranoia setting in."

I left the room and Toy Chica was staring at me, I felt dread wash over my body as she gave me the most scared stare I have ever seen. "S-Sorry…I felt drawn to that room for some reason.."

She stops staring and just smiles creepy if you ask me.

Toy Chica turns around and started walking. "Come on..I need to show you the boss so you can get the job!"

We walked down the hall until we finally reached a door which has the word 'Manager' on it. "Well..Here you are! I hope you get the job! Here is your newspaper sir!"

I grabbed it from her hand and stared back at her with a sense of uneasiness. "U-Uh..Thanks?"

Toy Chica simply smiles and walks away leaving me alone to the door which will decide my fate, I knock on the door before hearing someone coming closer to the door.

The door opened and standing there was a guy who looks to be 45 years old wearing a checkered suit with a red tie, Rounded glasses, Brown pants, and Dark Blue business shoes. "Why hello there! What can I do for you?"

I hand him the Newspaper and he looked it over a couple times before he found the part I highlighted. "Ahh..You wish to work as the Night Guard here huh?"

I nod my head with a emotionless expression as he looked at me with curiosity. "Here come into my office.."

I walked in as he closed the door behind me and gestured me to sit in the chair, I sat in the chair and waited for the questions to start. "What's your name lad?"

I stare at him with my bright blue eyes still having the same emotionless expression. "Phones."

He eyes me and raises his eyebrows. "Phones….?"

I just sigh and look away from him. "I don't have a last name.."

He taps the desk with his pen and nods his head up and down slowly. "I see…Well are you doing part time or full time?"

I look back at him. "Part time.."

He smiles slightly. "Are you in high school?"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir.."

He then begins writing down on a piece of paper. "Are you living by yourself or with a family?"

I looked at the office and noticed how big it is for a room which looks pretty old looking. "No sir..I live by myself."

He raises and eyebrow. "A family?"

I shaked my head. "No sir.."

He sighed and begin scribbling something on the paper. "Did you used to work somewhere?"

I nodded my head while looking at the old antique clock on the wall. "Yes..At a Café..It was called Sena's Café."

He smiled but frowned. "Did you get fir-"

I cut him off. "Yes sir.."

He scribbled on the paper some more. "How good are you with people?"

I stare at him emotionlessly. "I…I am Anti-Social..So no..I don't get along that well with people.."

He scribbles again. "Finally..Is there any mental disorders, Allergies, and phobias I should be aware of?"

I think about the question for a little until I answered. "Yes..I have Paranoia and Autism."

He nods and writes down something and reaches over with his hand. "You will start tomorrow..But I will need you to get along with your partner..Okay?"

I raise my head with a bit of gloom. "….Okay."

He smiles. "Don't worry you will be fine..Also don't worry about dress code..As a night guard all you need to do is wear this badge." He hands me a gold badge with the words 'Night guard' on it.

I smile slightly. "Thanks..I will tell my teachers that I will be coming in early in the mornings from now on since I got a job..Or I could just tell them to send the work to my house so could work on it when I am at home.."

He nods his head. "No problem..My name is Dave Fazbear..My dad used to own the Fazbear's Family diner until it was closed down..My dad used to work here until he died from old age..So I decided to fulfill his dream..And making sure the Animatronics are safe and sound since they mean everything to him..Your shift with your partner is 12:00 AM..But you might want to get here at 11:50 PM..Just to be safe..Your partner will fill you in on all the details."

I nodded my head and begin to walk home so I could get ready for my shift the next day as well as school. "Sigh..Time to hit the bed.."

I unlocked my door and suddenly I felt something touch my shoulder which caused me to turn my head real quick only to see nothing there. "..Freaking Paranoia."

I then walked back inside and put my phone on the charger before falling asleep with one thought lingering in my mind.

'I wonder what my Partner is going to be like….'

* * *

_**Alright folks that does it for this chaptune! (Yes I ment to spell it like that..I think it's funny..So I always say it like that.) Sorry if it was short..But it is a prologue.**_

_**Alright! Here is a challenge..If one of you PM me with the correct answer I will allow your OC, or OC pairing to be in my fanfic..But you have to be VERY QUICK so no one answers the question before you.**_

_**Now here is the question: What is it called if you have one eye that's one color and the other eye is a different color? **_

_**Answer quickly before someone else does! Whoever answers first can submit a OC pairing for my OC, or a OC in the fanfic with a pairing.**_

_**Also please note that this is indeed a multi pairing fanfic..However the pairings are limit to two..So only two pairings for two OCs.**_

_**That's all I would like to say! EXCEPT! SEE YOU! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! Bye bye! **_


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Hours

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you a new chapter for FNAF: Alone No More! Alright Peeps! We have one person who answered it the fastest and that is! LaDeadSh0t! His OC will be in the fanfic..Who you may ask? Can't say..Read the fanfic..Anyway! Let the new chapter commence!**_

_**Processing…..Processing complete.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN FNAF! ONLY MY OC! ? BELONGS TO LaDeadSh0t!**_

_Five Nights At Freddy's:_

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Morning (9:30 AM)**

**Location: Gladeville High School (Yes I made the name up.)**

I was continuing my way towards my 2nd period class until one of the people who actually likes me comes up to me. "Morning..So how have ya been hanging Phones?"

I just shrug and kept moving towards my class, once inside I was greeted by my government teacher. "Good Morning Phones..Do you feel like telling your real name to me?"

I shook my head and gave him a piece of paper, in which he nodded in understanding. "Alright..I will talk to the principle as well as the teachers about it..Come in here during your free period which is 5th right?"

I nodded and sat down at my assigned seat, I felt a tap on my right shoulder and turned around to see a guy who wears a simple school uniform. "Aren't you the guy who got the night guard job at Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant?"

Hearing this caused everyone except for the teacher who has left to talk to the teachers and principle, I nodded and the guy who is now in front of me stares at me wide eyed. "Dude..You do know that if you take the night guard job..You are most likely going to end up dead."

I blinked several times and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't really care…"

Everyone except for the guy in front of me gasps. "Dude..Don't work there..I had a friend at the time who worked there..He was found dead the next morning..I am trying to protect you! Please..Don't work there!"

I simply looked away and the bell ringed. "…Next class."

I packed my stuff up and headed towards my next class.

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 10:00 AM (After the bell rings for 3****rd**** period.)**

**Location: Outside Gladeville High School. (Standing in front of one of the windows to the Government class.)**

I stare and analyze the new guard who is supposed to be working at the restaurant. "It looks like it will be tough trying to get to the new night guard as well as the other one who will be working with the new guard.."

I paused and saw him shiver slightly as he left the classroom. "But it's alright..We got a special place for him."

I then giggled and teleported back to the room where I belong inside the restaurant. "After all…He's only got..Five nights..At freddy's."

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 5****th**** period (11:55 AM)**

**Location: Government Class**

I was back in my Government class and this time the principle was in the room. "Phones..I talked with the other teachers and I have decided that we will send your work home..All you need to do is finished the work given to you and Mr. Woods your Government teacher will come and pick it up by the end of the six weeks..Got it?"

I nodded and grabbed my stuff before walking to the restaurant, Once I got to the door I grabbed the handle but then I felt someone grab the back of my shirt and pull me back causing me to fall to the ground. "Ugh.."

I look at the person who grabbed me. "You are a emo aren't ya? Not only that you are a freak..Look at those blue eyes..Hahaha! Did you look at your mother with those eyes? Boys! Let's take our friend somewhere secret.."

I then was forcibly picked up and placed on my feet before being dragged to a alleyway just beside the restaurant. "Not much of a talker are ya emo?"

I just stayed silent and was thrown at the brick wall causing me to yelp as I hit the brick wall hard causing me to bleed from the nose and mouth. "Do you feel like talking now? Or are you going to fight us?"

I simply just rub my mouth and spit at his shoes causing him to get really pissed off. "Alright emo! So be it! Come on guys! Hold him up for me!"

Two guys picked me up and pinned me to the brick wall while the leader started punching me repeatedly in the stomach as well as the face. "Ha..Ha..Haha.."

The leader stopped punching me and eyed me curiously. "What's so funny!?"

I look at him with a emotionless expression. "Nothing..It's just been a while since I tasted my own blood."

The leader became agitated by this for some reason and started kicking me, as he did I begin losing consciousness when all of a sudden I drop to the ground with a thud and barely could keep my eyes open as I saw the gang fight some sort of being who I couldn't recognized. "Ahhhh! What the hell are you!?

I heard another scream as well as a strike to the gut from the silhouette. "Ahhhh! Save yourself!"

I then saw the leader back away towards my direction and immediately saw him floating in the air. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

I then saw his head explode as I saw red liquid and his body fall to the ground. "W-What…. …yo…u?"

The silhouette came closer and I heard something in my head. 'A friend.'

I then lost consciousness and my vision went to utter darkness.

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 9:25 PM ( 10 hours after Phones passed out.)**

**Location: ?**

I was getting ready to go to work as I threw on my Black muscle shirt,Black camo cargo pants, White style-ish shoes and finally tied my shoes up. "Whoa…Can't forget about the badge."

I attach the Night Guard badge to my camo cargo pants. "I find it cool when my badge is right there..It looks so cool! Alright time to get there early and fix the place up! I can't wait to meet my partner in crime! Hahah!"

As I drove to the restaurant and parked in the employee parking lot I noticed something strange. "Weird…Why is there a lines in the ground like someone was dragged?"

I followed the markings until I reached an Alleyway but what I saw shocked me more than the experiences I have had in the restaurant. "W-What h-happen?"

There was a guy with a blonde Mohawk who was impaled by the ladder on the side of the restaurant with his body being under the ladder.

I then turn my head to see another guy who has black hair and he was placed onto the edge of the dumpster to make it seem like he was sitting, the most scary part about his death is that his head is turned upwards as if he was screaming towards the sky. "God…Who did this?"

I look forward and saw another black haired guy who looks like he would be the leader of a gang, His death was brutal there is nothing left of his head only his neck which is leaking blood. "Jesus…What in the world of the seven gates of hell happen here!?"

I look at the front and saw a guy who has blue hair guy who looks to be unconscious and looks as if he is knocked out. "Hey! Are you okay!?"

I rush over and shake him repeatedly until I decided to bring him inside the Restaurant, as soon as I did I called out for Dave. "Mr. D! I found a guy unconscious outside! Come here!"

Dave came out of his office quickly and noticed the guy I had in my hands. "Phones! Is he okay!? What happen!?"

I never seen Dave worry this much but I responded quickly by showing him the carnage that was done outside in the alleyway. "Oh my god…"

I saw the words written in blood on the brick wall 'The Marionette'. "Hey Mr. D? Who is the marionette?" I said grabbing his attention and turning him towards the words on the wall.

Dave was shocked. "It can't be…The Marionette isn't allowed to leave..How in the world did it manage to get out and kill these people..The music keeps her from leaving..So how did she manage to resist? What caused her to come out here?"

I then look back at the guy who I picked up in the alleyway and noticed he was waking up. "Boss..He is waking up."

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 10:00 PM (After ? and Dave look at the bodies.)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant (Lobby)**

I groaned and got up slightly wobbly and stared at Mr. Dave and some guy I have never seen before. "Wassup sleeping beauty? How was that nap?"

I look at him and noticed he has short corn rolls and they were black and had greenish brownish eyes, He wore a black muscle shirt, Black Camo Cargo pants, and White style-ish shoes.

I shrug and just look at my boss. "When does my shift start?"

Dave looks at me with worried. "Not yet..But I need to know what happen out in that alleyway?"

I sighed and limped over to a chair before looking towards them. "I was coming here to learn the ropes and get some advice from you boss..When I was grabbed from behind and dragged to a alleyway by a gang of some sort..I was then beaten a couple of times until I started to lose consciousness..I then saw a silhouette attack the gang and then I saw the gang leader's head explode before losing consciousness..After that I woke up here."

Dave looks at me. "The Marionette saved your life..But why? Deshawn it's getting to that time..We need to prepare your partner for the Dead hours."

DeShawn nods and walks over to me with a smile. "I feel like I have met you somewhere before..Anyway my name is DeShawn Quincy..I have been working here for a year..So your name is Phones? Is it your real name?"

I shake my head and sighed as I realized my custom headset is missing. "….Shit."

DeShawn looks at me curiously. "What? Is something the matter?"

I look at him and shaked my head.

DeShawn raised and eyebrow. "You are a quiet type aren't ya?"

I nod my head and just look towards Dave. "What is the Dead hours Dave?"

Dave looks at me grimly. "The dead hours are the hours after 12:00 AM to 5:00 AM..It's the time where the animatronics become…Monsters."

Dave pauses and continues. "They kill anything that's not in a endoskeleton suit..Which means you guys will be in danger..DeShawn has experienced it all year..But you however..Haven't meaning this will be hard for you."

I put on a confused expression. "Why don't you just leave the animatronics? Instead of having to watch over them?"

Dave looks at me with dread. "That's the thing..We can't..What would happen if they ever got out? They could go on a killing spree..Which is why we kept them locked up..It's already bad enough that the bite of '87' ruined the reputation of this establishment..We can't take much more..And even if you scrap the animatronics..They will build themselves back together..It's as if they have a living being inside of them."

Dave sighs. "We are the only ones who can do this..No one else can stop or even control the animatronics…They go back to normal after 6:00 AM..Meaning that until it hits 6:00 AM this is all a game to them.."

I nodded my head and realized how bad the situation has gotten at this place. "Lead me to where me and my partner will work."

Dave leads me through the hallway until I felt something call my name..My REAL name. 'Kyyyyyyle…'

I shivered and noticed that I had stopped in front of the same room from yesterday, the prize room. "It's just the Paranoia..Ignore it Phones."

I then kept heading down the hallway until I hit a office with two chairs and one table, with moniters ontop of it as well.

Dave looked at me and smiled weakly. "Please..I know you may not care much about your life..But don't do anything suicidal.."

I felt something pat my shoulder, I look over my left shoulder and saw that it was DeShawn. "No worrys Mr. D! I will make sure he won't do anything!"

I then sat down at the table and looked the two tablets. "What are the tablets for?"

Dave grabbed the one on the right. "This is the tablet you will be using to navigate through the cameras..Use it to its best ability."

Dave placed it in front of me and I saw three animatronics. "The one in the middle is Toy Freddy and the one on the left is Toy Bonnie and last but not least the one on the right is Toy Chica."

Dave tapped the screen and it changed to the prize room and on the screen was a button with the words 'Wind up' on it. "It's VERY Important that you wind the music box up..Do you understand?"

I nodded and Dave tapped the screen back to the stage area. "Good..It's absolutely necessary that you wind the music box up..Otherwise the Animatronic inside the Prize room will attack you..And I have no clue if it will spare you or kill you."

I look at Toy Chica closely and realized that she was looking at me out of the corner of her eye and slowly winked at me. "…..Weird."

Dave looked at the two of us and handed us two flashlights. "You guys..This is very important..You need to flash the light at the animatronics to make them go away..It's only temporarily but it's a must if you want to survive the night."

DeShawn looks at me and then back towards Dave. "Don't worry Mr. D we will be fine! Plus he has me!"

Dave sighs. "I know..But we all slip up sooner or later..It's almost time..I need to go home and rest..We will deal with the authorities tomorrow about the dead bodies..Good Luck, And Good night."

We nod our heads and soon Dave left and the lights went out all over the Restaurant except for the office.

I stared at the clock until it hit 12:00 AM.

I then thought in my head.

'Let the Dead hours commence.'

* * *

_**Welp! That does it for this chapter! I hoped you guys like it! Please leave a review in the review section so I know that I did a good job or if I need improving..This is PokeBron! AND I WILL SEE YOU! IN THE CHAPTER! Bye bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Friends Or Foes?

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you another chapter for FNAF: Alone No More. Now there was someone in the review section who asked if I stole or asked for LaDeadSh0t's OC and I know LaDeadSh0t cleared things up but I would like to make sure this got across to everyone.**_

_**Ahem..No I did not steal his OC Deshawn and I would never steal an OC from anyone..There is no point in stealing a OC..Mainly because I can easily make one myself and it's just selfish to steal from others.**_

_**If I ever have a OC that is described like yours it's most likely I just created a OC like yours by accident..If you have notice my OC's have flaws..Mental disorders and such..I try to make them as different as possible..I don't want them to suffer nononono..I want them to be unique in their own way..Like Phones for instance..He is Anti-social and he has Autism..Yeah lots of people have autism but I never said what kind of autism Phones has..Which makes him unique..I have autism..But I have one that is not named yet.**_

_**LaDeadSh0t answered the question correctly the fastest thereforth he was allowed to send in a OC to be put in my fanfic if he liked. He requested that DeShawn be put in my fanfic..I have never stolen before and you can choose whether to believe me or not..But I will tell you I do not steal..There's no point too and I already got everything I need..My family, Friends, My OC's, Fanfics, and Imagination.**_

_**If I ever stolen something it was inside a video game like skyrim..Lol..If you count stealing in skyrim stealing go ahead..But I am talking about real life stealing not video games..And no I don't steal from others in real life and would never do such a greedy thing.**_

_**I do it in video games but never in real life..There is no point..I am not selfish so I would never do it..I already have everything I want..When I heard this question it shocked me to say the least..It pissed me off and I was slightly irritated..But it's just a misunderstanding..And that is something I can forgive..Because we all make mistakes..What we mess up on makes us human.**_

_**So with that behind us! Let's begin the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF! Only my OC Phones! DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t!**_

'_**Determination of one's soul can ignite the flames of those who have pass' – **__**PokeBron**_

_Five Nights At Freddy's:_

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. DeShawn**

**Time: Dead Hours (12:00 AM)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbears Restaurant (Office room)**

Well..It looks like it's time at least I am not alone this time, I smiled and look over at Phones who is staring at the tablet. "So..What made you take this job Partner?"

I heard him grunt but sigh once he realized he can't ignore me since I am his partner and we need to work together. "I took it because I needed it."

I frowned and shaked my head. "That's not the real reason why you took it..Who is willing to be this desperate to take a job that gets you killed?"

My eyes widen when I realized the true reason why he took this job. "..You took it because you wanted to end your life."

Phones shakes his head and looks at me but with his hand still on the screen he winds up the music box. "No..I took it because I really have nothing else better to do and I don't care about what happens to me..So yes and no.."

I look at my own tablet with my frown still imprinted on my face. "The reason why I took this job is because no one else would..Plus I don't want anyone getting killed or anything.."

I check the stage area and noticed that all the animatronics are surprisely still at where they are supposed to be. "That's strange..They should be moving by now."

I switched cameras and went to the prize room when all of sudden I noticed something weird. "Phones..Look at the Prize room..Isn't there something different about it?"

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Dead Hours (12:10 AM)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbears Restaurant (Office room)**

I look at my tablet and switch to the prize room and noticed nothing different. "…No not really..Wait!"

I look closely and noticed my headsets leaning against the gaint present box. "My headsets! How did they get there!?"

DeShawn looked at my screen. "Dude..Nice headsets..But how did they get in there if you were never in there to begin with? Did one of the animatronics pick it up?"

I shaked my head. "No…That can't be possible..I had them on my head before…Oh no..The Marionette must have grabbed them when I was unconscious.."

DeShawn's eyes widen. "That's their plan..They expect you to go and get your headsets..While you retrieve your headsets they will attack me or attempt to..Nice plan..But the only flaw is that there is no way you would risk your life for those headsets…Right dude? Dude?"

I look at the tablet and just saw the headsets. 'Those headsets mean everything to me..It's all I have left of my family…It was the only thing they gave me before I was put in the orphanage..Do I leave them?'

I shaked my head until I placed my tablet on the table, Deshawn looked at me worriedly. "Dude..You aren't thinking of going out there are you? You won't last that long by yourself don't do it! I promise Mr. D I wouldn't let you do anything suicidal!"

I glare at him and spoke darkly with my face hanging low with no light on my face, leaving nothing but a shadow casting over my piercing blue eyes. "Shut up…Just shut up! Your words mean nothing! Those headsets are all I have from my family! It was the only thing I had left before they dropped me off at the fucking orphanage! I won't leave them behind!"

I look at DeShawn with my eyes looking directly at his eyes. "And you aren't going to stop me."

I walk away and into the hall of darkness leaving a slightly sad DeShawn behind.

* * *

**POV. DeShawn**

**Time: Dead Hours (12:15)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbears Restaurant (Office room)**

I just sat there silently staring at the hallway Phones went down. "Damn…Hopefully he gets there safely.."

I check the cameras and noticed he is halfway there. "So far s-Oh no! Who is that!?"

I saw a figure but before I could do anything there was static and I look at it hoping that the figure was still there, but the static wouldn't go away and I soon put it down when I realized I got a visitor. "Oh shit….This isn't good."

"IT'S ME."

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Dead Hours (12:20 AM)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbears Restaurant (Hallway to the Prize Room)**

As I walked through the hallway I felt like I was feeling watched. 'Go away Paranoia…Leave me.'

I finally reached the Prize room and noticed that my headsets weren't where they should be. "Where did they go? Did the Marionette pick it up?"

I shaked my head. "No..The animatronic can't come out unless the music stops..And the music is still playing..Well I guess I better start looking."

I searched the plushes and cabinets as well as the wardrobes for my headsets but I still couldn't find them. "Sigh…They aren't here anymore I guess..Maybe there is another animatronic who can enter this place as well as exit."

The music was going faster for some reason. "What the hell? Why did the music box speed up?"

As it sped up all of a sudden it just stopped and when I walked over to check it, I finally realized I wasn't alone in the Prize room anymore. 'Kyyyyyyyyle….'

I turn around slowly and floating before me was the Marionette. "….If you are going to kill me..Please make it quick."

I closed my eyes hoping it wouldn't be too painful but after what seem like minutes, I open my eyes and saw that the Marionette was holding my headset in her hands outstretched to me like she was handing it to me. 'Kyyyyyyyle….'

She then pointed her finger at my name on the top of the headsets. "Y-yeah…I am Kyle."

She put the headsets on top of my head and then gave me a hug which was very sudden as I felt my heart beat faster. 'I thought Dave said that if I was caught by the Animatronics I would get killed by them..A-Are Animatronics supposed to function this way? What's going on?'

She released me and sighed but then she floated towards the music box which is attached to a machine of some sort.

I look at her as she winded the music box up.'I am guessing this is how they connect the tablets to the music box.'

I noticed her clothing was a purple tight suit with light pink buttons, socks that go up to her knees with a pattern of dark pink and white, B cup breasts, her mask was rosy red cheeks and she had piercing yellow eyes. "…..Pretty." I whispered.

She sighed and walked over to her prize box until she turned around and stared at me with her eyes. 'Kyyyyyyyle?'

I flinch slightly since it spooks me but when I flinched I noticed that she became sadden by this and started going inside her present box. "H-Hey!"

She stopped and slowly turned around.

I look at her silently but I didn't know what to say. 'What do I say? I just spouted out something for no reason..So why do I feel the need to assure her that I am not scared..? Am I scared? What is going on with me?'

The Marionette slowly floats over to me and looks at me confusingly. '…Kyle?'

I look at her confusingly and noticed that she said my name normally instead of saying it in a long creepy way..I also noticed a part of her suit is ripped at the bottom of the sleeves of her legs. "U-Uh..Can you understand me?"

The marionette nods her head and wraps me in a hug before sighing once again.

I look at her and wondered. 'Why is she sighing so much? Is she tired? Worried? What kind of animatronic is this?'

She releases me and looks at my eyes. 'Kyle…There is no need to be afraid..We are all friends..We won't hurt you..'

My eyes widen when I remembered something. 'That's their plan..They expect you to go and get your headsets..While you retrieve your headsets they will attack me or attempt to..Nice plan..But the only flaw is that there is no way you would risk your life for those headsets…Right dude? Dude?'

I back away from the Marionette and then I saw her smile sinisterly until I felt myself pass out.

'Go to sleep Kyle.'

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Freddy Fazbears Restaurant (Parts And Service Room.)**

I woke up and noticed that I was hanging upside down and I couldn't move my legs, I noticed that my headsets were clipped to my pocket. "….Shit..At least I got my headsets back."

I heard a familiar voice. "Did you learn your lesson? Not to go out alone Phones?"

I turn my head and saw DeShawn who was slightly pissed off at me. "…Whatever..I got my headsets back and that's all that matters."

DeShawn looks at me and punches me by swinging his body towards me and taking a quick jab to the face. "Throwing your life for a fucking headset is stupid man! Quit being stupid and play smart for once! I know that if you are in high school, you are very smart in class! So if you are smart! Quit trying to throw your life away!"

I swing towards him and punch him back. "I don't play games! I am not here to play!"

DeShawn spits on the ground and yells at me. "Then what are you here for!?"

I just stayed silent for a while confused on what to say. "I am here…..I am here…..Sigh…Good question..Why am I here?"

DeShawn looks at me sadly. "You don't have to block yourself out..Quit trying to torture yourself by distancing yourself from others and life itself..Remember who you are..Remember why you live."

I thought about it until I heard a door open.

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Chica, and a Animatronic I haven't seen before entered the room.

Chica was wearing Short Jeans and a tank top that says "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria" that is white with the letters on the words being the color purple. "Mmm…Do we have to stuff them in a suit..I kinda like this one naked." She said pointing towards DeShawn who was blushing.

I just stayed silent while Toy Chica came up to me and put her hand on my cheek causing me to eye the hand curiously. "I agree with Chica…We shouldn't kill these two..I think maybe we should let them live."

A voice ranged out in the room. "You have no choice over the matter..If you wish to object to it..You will have to talk to mother..Marionette."

I turn my head and saw a Golden version of Freddy. "…..Shiny."

Golden Freddy looked at me and got closer to me. "Do I scare you? Human?"

I thought to myself. 'So the animatronics do know we are human after all! But…Why do they act like this? They seem so…Human-like..Maybe not appearance..But I know for sure in the mind they do.'

I smiled and stared at his empty eyes. "…Hell no..To me you are shiny..Not scary."

I could tell I agitated him until I heard a familiar voice. 'There is no need for violence son..'

Golden Freddy Turned around and bowed slightly. "Yes mother.."

The Marionette entered the room and stared at my eyes. '…Do you trust your friend?'

I look at DeShawn and then back to the Marionette. "Yeah..I do..But why does it matter? You are going to kill us anyway.."

The Marionette smiled before putting her finger tips and tracing my lips. 'Not exactly…Toy Chica..Freddy..Release them.'

Freddy eyed the Marionette. "B-But..What if these are the two killers?"

The Marionette smiled and looked towards Freddy. 'I assure you..These two aren't the killers..Especially Kyle..I looked into his memorys with the memento he has on his pocket..The headsets..I saw his life..He is not the killer..However..The other one..His life I could not see..So we will see if he is trustworthy..But I know for a fact that..Kyle is not involved in the killings in anyway.'

I fell to the ground as I was released by Toy Chica who was really close to me. "..Gah..Dizzy..Adjusting..Alright I am better..You okay DeShawn?"

DeShawn fell to the ground with a thud with Chica smiling over his head. "Uh..Yeah..I think."

I twitch slightly when I saw the Marionette eye me curiously as if she is expecting me to do something. "What? Oh…Thank you for sparing are lives."

The Marionette shakes her head and walks over to me. "There is no need to thank me..I am sorry we attacked you..We have a reason to attack..But for now.."

The Marionette looks at the clock. 'It is 6:00 AM..Thereforth we need to get ready for the children..If you want an explanation for our actions..Meet up in the main lobby at 10:00 PM..Got it?'

The Marionette left the room and went to back to the Prize Room.

I nodded and soon everyone dispersed but as Toy Chica left she stared at me. "U-Um..If you want to get a drink before the explanation I wouldn't mind..9:00 PM?"

I look at her weirdly before giving her an answer. "Sure..Why not?"

She smiled and left the room with Chica who blew a kiss at DeShawn leaving him slightly dazed. "Well..I guess it's the end of our shift?"

DeShawn looked at me weirdly mostly confusion. "Dude..What the hell happen? I have had weird nights before..But never like this..Dude I just got hit on by Chica..And you got asked on a Date by Toy Chica..This is weird..How are Animatronics programmed this way?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue..Wait? Date? All she asked is if she wanted to get a drink with me..That's not a date."

DeShawn frowns but then laughs leaving me confused. "You have no idea do you!? Hahaha! Oh man..Well lets go home okay?"

I nod my head and left the building and begin making my way towards my house when I realized that someone was calling my name. "Phones! It's me! Dave!"

I turn around and saw him at his driveway and he was looking at me. "I didn't know you lived in the same area! I was just coming down there to unlock the building..How was your first night? Is DeShawn okay!?"

I nod my head and explained him the details of my first night at my job.

Dave looked at me and judging by his expression he was confused. "They do seem a lot more human rather the robotic..I mean by how they act…Animatronics aren't supposed to have feelings or anything..They aren't even supposed to fool anyone..Yet they fooled both of you..No offense of course..Maybe you are right..Let's see what the explanation is for their actions at 10:00 PM..Maybe it will explain why they act more like humans rather then Robotic.."

I then look at Dave. "One thing I realized is..The Marionette has the power to look at one's past just by holding a memento of that person..Maybe because of her holding my Headset is how she gained most of her knowledge on me..She even knows my real name.."

Dave looked at me shocked. "I never knew the Marionette had such power..That is incredible..Now we really need to meet up at 10:00 PM."

I frowned and sighed. "Well..I got to come at 9:00 PM anyways..Apparently Toy Chica wants to have a drink with me."

Dave looks at me weirdly. "She asked you on a date?"

I shaked my head. "I don't know..I guess..I have no clue..Hopefully it's soda or a smoothie..Because I am underage to drink..Look boss..I got to go home and rest up a bit as well as do my schoolwork..I will see you at 9:00 PM..Take it easy."

Dave smiles. 'He is talking more that's for sure..DeShawn you have done it..'

I walk to my porch and unlock the door, once I did that I went inside locked it behind me and went upstairs. "Home sweet home.."

I jump on my bed and took my badge off, I then reach over and wind my clock up for 7:00 PM. 'Enough time to finish my homework and get dressed for work.'

I then got under my covers and fell asleep as I felt my eyes get heavy but before I did i still had one question on my mind.

'Friends Or Foes?'

* * *

_**Well! How did you like it!? Huh!? Huh!? Put a review (Honest) in the review section! I bet you didn't expect a update this fast did ya! Well..For the past two days I have had snow days..So I get to stay home! Yep..Even today..Anyway! This is PokeBron! And I will See YOU! In the next Chapter! Bye! Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Truth and Discoveries

_**What's up guys!? PokeBron here! Bringing YOU another chapter for Five Nights At Freddys: Alone No More**_

_**Now! First off..How was everyone's Fry-A-Day!? Good!? Mind is great!**_

_**Second..I would like to warn ALL of YOU that there will be Suicidal thoughts and self-harming in this chapter! But don't worry! I will warn you now and when it will happen!**_

_**Without further Ado! Begin the chaptune!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF 1 or 2! Only my OC Phones! DeShawn Belongs to LaDeadSh0t! I ALSO DO NOT OWN PAINT YOU WINGS by All Time Low  
**_

'_**When one is lost, there will always be a light to lift you from the darkness so never give in and think it's over because in the end, there is beginnings to everything including miracles.' - PokeBron**_

_Five Nights At Freddy's: _

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 7:30 (After Finishing his homework.)**

**Location: Home**

I smiled and slightly yawned when I finally finished my schoolwork. "…I am hungry..But I need to take a shower and get dressed first."

I got up from my desk and went to the bathroom to take a shower, I washed my body and I felt my vision go a little red until I saw the water turn into blood. "Aaaaaaah!"

I jump out and then I backed away and then my vision went back to normal. "It was just..Paranoia..I need to take my meds."

Once I got back in the shower and washed my hair as well as my body, I decided to get out and take my meds. "If I take my meds..It will stop.."

I grab my medicine bottle and opened it but flinched when I realized that the bottle was empty. "Oh no…Oh shit..I need to get to CVS Pharmacy..And quick."

I then put the bottle in my pocket and opened the door and saw a guy wearing a red hoodie, black shoes, A mask, and finally black Pants. "What's the matter brother? You look like you seen a ghost.."

I back away and slipped on the floor but when I look upwards he was gone. "I need to get out of here and quick."

I rush out the bathroom and grab my wallet and Debit card, But when I got halfway downstairs I turn around and saw my mother who was bleeding from the eyes. "M-Mother!"

I backed away but forgot I was on the stairs so when I backed away I lost my footing causing me to fall down the stairs. "Aaaaah!"

I clutched my right leg but as I did I didn't noticed my mother and father standing before me who pointed to the kitchen. "Come…Be with us…"

I get up and walked into the kitchen and saw my brother with the knife in his hands.

**(A/N: Alright for those of you who can't handle suicide thoughts and self-harming..Skip it until you see the next set of bolded letters.)**

I begin thinking. 'I can do this…I can finally be with them..And all it takes is a simple quick cut..I can do this..Come on..'

I grab the knife and my brother, mother, and father hold the knife to my throat. 'I-I can..I can…I can..I can do…N-no..Stop…Stop it! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!'

I struggle to slice my throat, I tried and tried! But I couldn't do it! 'I can't….I can't…I am sorry…Just stop…Leave me alone..'

I then heard my father say. "You disappoint me…Go rot in hell..You are not my son."

My mother looked at me. "I gave birth to this child? This is not my child…Come on Kai..Let's go."

My brother gave one last look at me and frowned. "I thought we were bros…But apparently not..Bros stick together..You didn't stick with me…You are no longer my bro."

I cut my wrist and cried out. "WHY ME!? Why….Sniff….Stop the pain…"

**(A/N: You may now resume reading if you are one of the people who don't enjoy reading suicide thoughts and self-harming.)**

I begin crying and holding the knife as I drop to my knees, I throw the knife away and I felt something wrap around me. 'Don't worry…You aren't alone…The pain is gone…I will see you at 10:00 PM..Until then stay with us..' The unknown being then let go of Phones.

I got up and wiped the tears away before looking at the opened window. "I..I need to get to the Pharmacy."

I get dressed and I put my headsets on as well as grabbed my phone before listening to _Paint You Wings by All Time Low._

I went into the pharmacy and asked for my prescription, the two receptionist gave it to me, I then pulled out a twenty dollar bill as well as a ten dollar bill and gave it to them. "Thank you.."

I then took one pill and sighed as I walked back to my house to get ready for my hangout with Toy Chica. "Hmm..What should I wear?"

I opened my closet and saw a lot of outfits but one sparked my interest, It was a black hoodie with a gold trim the top part of the hood had what look like little tiny horns (Baby horns), Bright red pants with black feathers as a pattern on the pants with my custom symbol on the sleeves towards the bottom, The shoes were weird looking..They were like hover boots from a video game but instead they were low top shoes..The bottom of the shoes give off a line of blue aura, and finally a strange pendant that my great, great, grandfather wore.

I stare at the outfit and begin thinking. 'Should I wear this? My father said when I ever have something important to do in my life I should wear it..Is this important?'

I then felt drawn to the strange outfit and decided that I would wear it, I put the outfit on and begin walking towards the Restaurant. "Let's see.."

I look at my phone and the time was 8:40 PM. "20 minutes to spare..Great."

I walk in and the first thing I noticed was that Toy Chica was wearing a different attire on stage as she slept, It was a flowing blue sundress with flowers all over where the neck is, She had perfume on of some kind of orange smell, She had pink lipstick but the right amount, And blue pants to match the dress.

I stood there dazed slightly at how pretty she looked. "….Wow."

I heard a familiar voice behind me. "Who are you!? This is the after-hours..You shouldn't be here."

I turn around and saw DeShawn who was in a complete tux. "DeShawn..It's me..Phones."

DeShawn looks closer at me. "Oh! It is you Phones..My bad..It's hard to recognize you with that hoodie on..You look like you came straight out of a Anime Convention..I am not going to ask why you chose such a weird attire..But eh..I have seen weirder."

I smiled slightly and then I went to sit down at one of the tables which has two reserved signs on it. "I should check my phone.."

But right when I did it turned 9:00 PM and when I turned around Toy Chica was there smiling at me as she put her hand to my cheek. "Good Evening."

I smiled and then she sat at the chair across me and stared at me in a dreamy expression. 'Man..What do I say!? I don't know what to say!'

I look at her nervously. "G-Good Evening..How are you?"

She traces her finger in a circle across the table as our drinks were brought to us by Dave who smiled as he saw me. "Oh..Just fine..You?"

I remembered my Paranoia incident earilier and slightly flinched. "U-uh..It was just…Fine."

Toy Chica eyes me. "Oh really? Why are you lying then?"

My eyes widen and I felt myself sink into my seat with my hood still over my head. "…It's none of your concern..Why do you care anyway?"

Toy Chica looks at me slightly worried. "I may be a Animatronic to you..But there is so much stuff you don't know about us..I can tell you aren't like any other human out there..I am sure there are others like you who distant yourself from others..You seem..Alone.. and in pain..If the Marionette never found out you were innocent..She probably would have killed you."

I stare back at her and sighed. "I wouldn't care much..I don't have a family..I don't have any friends..But most of all I have Paranoia..So if I were to die..I wouldn't care much..No one would miss me."

Toy Chica gets up and walks around the table before bringing me into a hug. "Don't say that…You have me..Deshawn and Dave..Everyone seems to not trust you..But I do."

I hugged her back and I felt myself sigh at the feeling of hugging someone, Toy Chica looks at me. "Have you evered hugged anyone before?"

I look at her and shake my head. "No..I was put in a orphanage when I was little..So I never had anyone to hug..Not even the one who takes care of the children..This is new to me…I only saw my family because of a picture I have back at my house in a pendant..And a letter.."

Toy Chica nods her head and grabs a chair before sitting next to me. "Now..Tell me what happen before you got here..It will make you feel better."

I was about to open my mouth when a familiar voice spoke for me. 'He was hallucinating back at his house and he was hurting himself due to the hallucinations..If I didn't do something he probably would have killed himself with that knife.'

I turn around and saw the Marionette floating in front of me with a expression that I couldn't read, I turn to look at Toy Chica who was shock and nodded my head. "What she says is true…I..I was about to k-" I was cut off by Toy Chica hugging me tightly.

I look at her and my eyes widen as I felt her embrace. "I..It's not worth it…I will try and help you through this..But I need you to give me a chance okay?"

I nodded my head and look at the Marionette. "You were the one who helped me back there…Thank you."

The Marionette smiled. "Of course..But may I ask what was in that letter?"

My smile wavered until it became a frown. "It was a letter about the outfit I am wearing..The only things they left me with is a picture inside a pendant, Letter, My headphones, and finally the outfit I am wearing."

I paused and lowered my hood before continuing. "My Great, Great, grandfather was the one who made this suit..However the purpose of it is unknown to me..My Father only said to wear it when I have something important to do in my life..And I felt the need to wear it since this seems a little important."

The Marionette nods her head. "I see…I sense a immense power coming from that outfit of yours..I can't tell if it's bad or good."

I raise an eyebrow but then I look towards DeShawn to see him hanging out with Chica who both are laughing. "…."

I felt weird and turned around to see the Marionette up close. "U-uh..Did I do something wrong?"

She gets closer to my ear and whispers. "Nothing at all…But you do play hard to get.."

I felt her reach down to my crotch until she stopped when Toy Chica noticed the Marionette awfully close. "Mother Marionette? Are you okay?"

The Marionette reels back and smiles. "Yes..I will take my leave now..After all we got a lot of explaining to do at 10:00 PM."

I stood there in shock as she left and then look towards Toy Chica. "Um..What do we do until then?"

Toy Chica smiles. "How's about we get to know one and another better?"

I smiled slightly. "Sure..How is it working during the day for children and adults?"

Toy Chica sighs but smiles. "Well…It's very busy..We have to keep track of all the kids before they leave and everything..It seems easy..But it's not..I also have to cook with my older model..Chica..We also get a little help from time to time with the Chef that works here…What's your favorite food?

I scratched my head. "U-Um..I-It's Vanilla Pudding..But since I live at my house and I have bills to pay..I can't exactly pay for everything..I mean I can afford it..But that's a want..Not a need…What's your favorite food?"

Toy Chica smiles wide. "Cupcake! My favorite food is cupcake!"

I smiled but before Toy Chica could ask me a question everyone gathered around in front of the long tables. "I guess it is time for the explanation..D-Do y-you want to sit by me?"

Toy Chica smiles and gets up. "Sure! Come on!"

I sat down in a chair with DeShawn being on the right and Toy Chica being on the left, The Marionette sat at the end of the table with Dave on the left of her.

**(A/N BTW this is my theory of FNAF 1 and 2 as well as a little theory on FNAF 3.)**

The Marionette took a deep breath before speaking. "There was a child once who wanted to eat at Freddy Fazbear's Family diner..Most of you..Might not know that place..But..The child wanted to eat there..He stood outside the restaurant while Freddy who is not possessed yet.."

I was about to say something but I was cut off by a glare from Golden Freddy. "Let her finish before raising questions.."

The Marionette nodded her head. "..Was serving food to the children..But then all of a sudden..The child is killed by a killer in a purple suit with a yellow badge…The killer then drives off in a car..But then all of a sudden the child takes control of the Freddy Animatronic..And haunts the Freddy Fazbears Family Diner..But then..After it is closed down..They open it at a new place..This place..When they transferred over Freddy..One day Freddy noticed that the Killer was in the Restaurant..So he went running at the killer who has already killed two children..And attacked him there was a long struggle and there were handprints all over Freddy who finally knocked out the Killer..Freddy then went to the backroom and went to shutdown mode for the next day..But..Was he the killer? No..Unaware of a second intruder..There was another person in the building who wore a purple suit but no badge..He hid in the room until the next day after his accomplice was captured..But sure enough..He took the Golden Freddy suit and threw the Endoskeleton suit in the Prize Box..Afterwards he then put on the suit..He came out and saw a mother and a son as well as four other children..With that out of the way..He then went up to Foxy and sabotaged him..Foxy then bit a child in the frontal lobe sending him into a Coma and a Neverending nightmare with the fear of Animatronics as his torture in the Nightmare..The child's name is Jeremy Frizgerald..Who always wanted to be a Night Guard when he got older..As the real killer made a great distraction..He used it to his advantage..He pretended to evacuate the mother and her son..As well as the four other children to the back room..And killed them..The Real killer then left the restaurant and the killings of the mother and son as well as the four children were pinned on the accomplice..But unknown to the Real Killer..The mother had became a part of the Marionette Animatronic..And gave life to the four children..Excluding Freddy who is already possessed by a child but was just asleep and attempted to crossover..But was brought back by me..We then attacked anyone with a Yellow Badge..Because we think that the killer..The real killer..Would come back one day..There are rumors..That the accomplice has become a part of the old yellowish animatronic over at the horror attraction park..Because of weird happenings and..The Accomplice is dead..He was executed..And around the same time he was executed..The yellowish animatronic started acting….up..And that concludes our explanation."

I stared at the Marionette with wide eyes before raising my hand really quick. "Are..Are you guys really..Possessed!?"

All of the Animatronics nodded, The Marionette came up to me. "I am the mother..And the one in the Golden Freddy suit..Is my son..We don't enjoy doing this..But we are afraid..Afraid there will be another incident..Knowing that the Real killer got away..The accomplice was the Night Guard..And so we aren't sure who we can trust..But..Since I saw your past..You are trusted..I trust you..I know you wouldn't kill..And for that I am glad.."

Dave gets up. "I…I need to go process this information..I will be in my office..If you need me that is."

Dave then enters his office and closes the door behind him.

I look at DeShawn who looks very upset. "DeShawn..Are you okay?"

DeShawn looks at me. "Yeah..I am just peachy! I am told that there was murdering here as well as a child who is put into a coma..And then I am told that we are talking to those who have passed! Of fucking course I am just fine! Why aren't you sad? Why aren't you disturbed by this!? Huh!?"

Chica grabs DeShawn's hand. "Calm down…I understand you feel bad about our deaths..But there is nothing you can do..People take things differently..And Phones is just someone that handles things differently."

I look down and ask myself. 'I do care…I just..I just don't know what to say or act! What does he expect me to do!?'

I let go of some tears and they flow down my cheek, DeShawn stared at me with regret. "Y-Yo B-Bro…I didn't mean to make you upset..Or cry..I am sorry for being a jackass okay?"

I look up and stare back at him with a smile. "It's okay…Me and you both are jackasses…But I am probably the one that is messed up the most.."

Toy Chica hugs me and I felt myself blush. "It's okay..No one is perfect..Even us Animatronics or Spirits make mistakes.."

Everyone starts conversing with each other including Chica with Toy Chica and DeShawn with Freddy.

I look at the Marionette and a question always ponder in my head. "Mother Marionette? Why is it that all of you..Feel and look so real?"

The Marionette giggled. "Please..Just call me Marion or Marionette..As for your question..Our souls can not leave the Animatronic suits..So as our souls become one with the body..We became a actual being..Meaning we are REAL..Which means..If you want to get Toy Chica pregnant..It would be possible."

I blushed and felt myself get aroused. "O-oh..So you basically aren't Animatronics or spirits?"

The Marionette giggled and got closer to me. "Let's put it this way…Half spirit..Half Human..Half Animatronic.."

I blushed as I felt the Marionette brush her hand across my face. "Anyway…We won't kill you or hurt you..Now that we know you two aren't involved in the killings..But it's always good to stay cautious.."

She then traced her finger across my chest all the way up my chin. "Just…In..Case."

The Marionette then backed away as everyone is still conversing but Golden Freddy is missing and everyone is not paying attention to the Marionette or me. "Alright guys! It is almost time to start preparing!"

I look at her as she smiled wide. "We need to get ready for Golden Freddy's Birthday..Or as we should call him..Martin! So let's get ready for his party and let the Night guards do their jobs okay!?"

Freddy yelled out. "Yeah! Let's get ready guys!"

I smiled and chuckled for the first time, Toy Chica and DeShawn looked at me with a smile.

But little did I know that things were about to take a turn..I was about to discover a power that I have had…A power that will soon be unlocked.

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on how well I did and as always! I will catch up with you guys in the next chapter! Until then! Stay safe! And live smart! PokeBron out!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise!

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring YOU! A new chaptune! (Again..I ment to spell it like that..It's funny to me so I always spell it that way.)**_

_**Sorry if I hadn't update in awhile I have been stressed lately and I have been gathering advice and tips on how to get rid of it..So I started by resting for the whole entire spring break..I am still a little stress but I am rested enough to work on my fanfics and still get the same word count.**_

_**Anyway..Nothing much to say except review..I love honest reviews and it helps me improve so please review..I know you might say it is pointless and if you put a bad review saying I messed up on something you might think I will get mad..No I won't..As long as it is a honest review I don't care if it's bad or good..It will help me improve so try and keep that in mind please viewers.**_

_**Well let's begin the chaptune! Also there will be a easter egg in this chaptune and will point out what I plan to do next after I finish Five Nights at Freddy's: Alone no More, so keep your eye out and a open mind.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF! Only my OC Phones! DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t!**_

_**Expectations are set by you're example in life as a human being - PokeBron**_

_Five Night's At Freddy's: _

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 10:45 PM**

**Location: Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant. (Lobby)**

I sat back down at the table and got a screeching headache. "G-Gah..Damn it.."

I felt something or someone rub my back and noticed it was DeShawn. "Yo? You okay bro?"

I nodded my head and rubbed my forehead. "Headache.."

DeShawn pulled something out and it appeared to be a bottle of Ibuprofen. "Are you allowed to take this?"

I nodded my head and got two pills from the bottle before giving it back to DeShawn. "Thanks…Bro."

DeShawn looked at me with a very wide grin. "You just said bro."

I immediately looked at the other direction. "N-No I didn't.."

DeShawn grabbed me and gave me a noogie. "It's okay I know we are bros!"

I squirmed and shouted. "DeShawn! Let go of me!"

DeShawn kept holding me but stopped giving me a noogie. "Not until you say uncle bro!"

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 11:00 PM**

**Location: ?**

The phone in my office ringed and I immediately picked it up. "What's up dude?"

The caller on the other end spoke with a bit of fear. "I-Is he okay?"

I smiled and messed with the bobblehead I have on my table. "Yeah! Of course he did great dude..I mean it is his first night as the main attraction..It's not that hard and why must you be so scared?"

The other caller grew a bit annoyed and angry. "Because! I already told you this! If the animatronic got into the office there is nothing he can do! He will possibly die! But in a way there is no telling what that animatronic would do! Look..You better make sure his camera, Reboot system, and mirrors are fully repaired after every night otherwise his death will be your fault and on your head! Got it!? And quit calling him an attraction! He is a security guard! Not a Animatronic!"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir! Anything else?"

The other caller went silent until he finally said something. "Keep the ventilation clean and repaired..We can't have the animatronic falling through the ceiling or even risk him falling through the ceiling of the office."

I nodded my head and kept a smile. "No problem! I got this boss..By the way..Something came in the mail from you..It's a chip of some sort..What is it?"

The caller spoke with seriousness. "That is a chip that will most likely lure the animatronic away from the office..I want you to install that into the camera and adjust it to the intercom..That way he can play it from any area..I got to go..Bye."

The caller hanged up and I smiled as I saw a picture of a little child with another little child. "Good ol memories..Time to get to work."

* * *

**POV. Toy Chica**

**Time: 11:10 PM**

**Location: Storage Room (Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant.)**

I check the storage room for some ingredients that I could make a cake with and manage to find flour but no eggs. "Well…This stinks..No eggs..I know! Maybe I could ask Phones and DeShawn to get some.."

I walked out of the storage and saw Chica running at me with excitement. "We are going shopping!"

I stare at her with shock and I was pulled back into reality by Chica who grabbed my hand and forced me to follow her quickly. "We are going shopping!? For real!?"

We arrived at the party area and I noticed that Phones was staring at me but immediately looked away after I noticed him staring. "Are we really going shopping!?"

Phone's nodded his head. "Dave just said to stay close to us and not to wander off too far."

I smiled wide and hugged Phones causing him to blush. "Eeeek! Thank you! Thank you! And thank you! We haven't ever been outside before or even at a place called a mall! I am so excited thank you!"

I heard a noise. "Mmmfgh.."

I look around until I noticed DeShawn laughing and the others pretending to look around like nothing happened. "What's so funny?"

DeShawn pointed and I followed his finger and blushed when I saw how close the hug was with Phones, Phones was directly in between my C cup breasts. "O-Oh..S-Sorry!"

I let go of Phones and saw that he was bleeding from his nose. "Phones! Are you okay!? You have a nosebleed!"

Phones slowly gets up and brushes himself off before nodding his head slowly. "Y-Yeah..I am fine."

Mother Marionette went up to Phones and healed his nose. "It seems someone got a nosebleed from seeing something too….Descriptive."

I blushed even more. "L-Let's go shopping!"

We then left the Pizzeria for the first time and touched gravel which I jumped because of the different feeling of the ground. "T-This is..Very different."

I noticed Phones walking up to me and he held out his hand. "Then let me help you get adjusted."

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 11:25 PM**

**Location: Grocery Store (Brookshires)**

As we walk around the grocery store getting food and ingredients for Golden Freddy's birthday party I couldn't help but felt like I was being watched by something or someone. "Alright..Is that everything?"

DeShawn went over the list with Chica by his side. "Fresh Eggs, Food Coloring, Strawberrys, Chips, Vanilla and Chocalate ice cream, and..Wait we are missing his gift."

I raised an eyebrow and turn to look at him. "What's his gift?"

DeShawn frowned and shaked his head a little while Chica just frowned and looked a little sadden. "A…A father..That's all he wants for his birthday."

I look at him in shock and just scratched my head. "Um..How are we going to give him that gift? I am not sure if anyone is even married or even has fell in love with the Marionette.."

DeShawn sighed. "Well..Let's get him the second best thing which is on his list..A guide in mask making."

I look at the list and saw that was the second thing on his list. "Mask making? How is he going to wear a mask?"

DeShawn just shrugged his shoulders and we made our way to the checkout line and we purchased the items we needed for the party, and we left brookshires and begin making our way towards Walmart but when we entered Walmart I accidently bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

I look up to see a mysterious guy dressed in black with a strange symbol in the center of the chest, I also noticed he had two long cords that extended from the top of his hood to the back of his hoodie. "Sorry sir..I didn't mean to bump into you."

He didn't say anything he just held out his hand and when I made contact with his hand, Unknown memories flashed in my mind and my vision went black.

* * *

**POV. Third Person**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

Phones was standing in the void of darkness until he was awaken but he couldn't move his arms or legs and he appeared to be in a office of some sort but he was standing in the corner.

Phones looked around the office and stared in horror as he saw the parts from his friends in a container of some sort. "Where am I!? Why is Toy Chica and all my friends in a container!?"

Phones heard another voice enter his ears but never noticed that there was another person in the room. "Damn..She is getting cocky..Hahaha!"

Phones turned to the person sitting in the chair and noticed he was wearing a yellow badge and his left eye was red and he right eye was green, The mysterious figure also had red psychopath markings under his eyes as if he was tired but insane at the same time. "W-Who is this guy!?"

But what shocked Phones the most is that he was wearing his great, great, great, grandfather's attire.

The mysterious figure looked up from the camera and got scared for some reason and immediately jumped as red lights went off in the office "God damn it.."

His voice made Phones shiver because when the figure talks he talks like the Creepy Killer. **(A/N Look him up or watch videogames the youtuber if you want to know what he sounds like when he talks.)**

Phones saw him go towards the control panel of some sort and was immediately jumped by a unknown animatronic which Phones have never seen before. "Watch out!"

The figure got finished repairing the ventilation and was immediately grabbed by the animatronic and was pinned against the wall as the Animatronic strangled him. "G-Gah..If I die and come back as a spirit..I will…Cut your throat and drink the oil that comes out..You.."

The figure was then knocked unconscious by the animatronic and was immediately placed back on his chair. "W-Why m-must y-you k-kill? W-What i-is w-wrong w-w-with y-your m-mind?"

Phones noticed that the animatronic was having trouble speaking due to it looking quite old or the parts not quite fitting it's model. "What kind of Animatronic is this? I have never seen anything like it..Where the hell am I?"

The Animatronic rubbed his head and eventually left the room and before Phones knew it everything started to disappear.

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 11:27 PM**

**Location: Walmart (Entrance)**

"Heeeello!? Earth to Phones! Do you copy!?" I blinked my eyes and saw that I was back in reality and DeShawn was in my face.

DeShawn smiled. "Are you okay? You kinda spaced out for a minute there.."

I nodded my head and looked around for the figure I bumped into. "I bumped into someone and I had a insane vision..Which was felt so real.."

DeShawn looked at me weirdly and raised an eyebrow. "Um..Bro? You never bumped into anyone..We just got here..You must have daydreamed."

I look at him and shaked my head. "What's the time DeShawn!?"

DeShawn reeled back. "Whoa dude..Calm down if you are busy you can just tell us you know..The time is 11:27 PM"

I look at my phone and stared at it in shock. 'No way..It can't be..My phone is 10 minutes ahead..11:37 PM..I think I just met a time traveler..I always have my Phone on the right time..And since I have the app where it automatically sets the time for me..This is proof..But why choose this time period? Who was that guy? Why did he show those visions or events? Will I see him again?'

Just to make sure I checked the app store and my eyes widen when it automatically shut down on me for no reason it was even on 85% charge! There is no way it would die like that! "What the hell is going on?"

DeShawn was starting to worry. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and begin walking to the center. "Okay..Everyone let's split up into groups.. Group 1 will be DeShawn, Chica, Foxy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie.

I smiled. "And Group 2 will be me, Mangle, Toy Chica, Balloon Boy, Freddy, Toy Chica, and finally The Marionette..Let's make this the best birthday ever for Golden Freddy!"

Everyone gave us weird looks but eventually looked away as we went into our groups. "Alright..Here is a mask making guidebook..Now let's find him some other gifts."

We went down the toy isle until I thought of the best gift ever. "Marionette?"

The Marionette walked up beside me. "Yes sweetie?"

I blushed a little at what she called me. "Sweetie? Uh nevermind..You said he is restless right and he never feels happy right?"

The Marionette nods her head. "Yes..He has been like that ever since he was murdered and stuffed into the suit..But I can sense he is tired but is afraid to rest and get nightmares..So he wanders a bit in the night to stay awake."

I nodded my head and walked over to the electronic section until I found headphones with the main color being black and having a red trim to it. "Cool..Let's see how much money I have.."

I checked my billfold and noticed I had $350.00 in my wallet. "Damn..It's risky..I have enough to buy the headphones which are $150.00 and I could still buy the refurbished Iphone 4S which is on a sale..For 96.00..But I would not have much to feed myself for a few days..Because I would need to pay my bills."

I stare at the headphones and the Iphone 4S before making my decision. "Fuck it."

I grab the Headphones and the box that holds the Iphone 4S and brought the items over to the checkout area. "I would like to purchase these two items."

After purchasing it I saw that the others were in fact still close to me and was at the toy section and eventually we purchased the items with the money that was given to them by Dave.

Freddy Purchased a Yo-yo which was a lime green on the outer rings while the inside was orange with the yarn being yellow.

Toy Chica purchased a Remote control car which comes with a Remote Controller as well as a charger for the controller.

I look at Mangle with a questioning gaze. "Um? Mangle..What is this?"

Mangle looked downwards and smiled wide. "Why it's a makeup kit silly!"

I facepalmed. "Yeah..I can tell that much..But why a Makeup kit?"

Mangle then cocked her head. "Why not?"

I look at Mangle with a confusing expression. "You do know HE is a guy right?"

Mangle nodded her head up and down really fast. "Uh huh! Uh Huh! Mangle knew that! Golden Freddy even has the pink stick comi-I cut her off by covering her mouth.

I blushed red and looked around and notice that my whole group was blushing and facepalming with a few just rubbing their legs against the floor, There was no one else who heard that which is surprising since she was full out yelling what she said. "Mangle..I understand..And I am not going to even ask how you know that..But please..Keep it to yourself..And take care of your gift."

Mangle nodded her head up and down really fast and I let go of her snout and let her go to the group.

I then saw Balloon Boy come up to me with his gift. "I got a balloon! Which says Happy birthday on it!"

I nodded my head and then came The Marionette who bought two items but immediately hid the second item behind her back. "Um..Why do you have two items Marionette? May I see them?"

The Marionette giggled and gave me the first item which was the board game called LIFE. "Great..Now may I see the second one?"

The Marionette Giggled again. "Okay..But this gift isn't for him though..It's for you."

I raised an eyebrow and when she pulled out her hand from behind her back, What I saw shocked me. "…M-Marionette? A-Are t-these w-what I-I t-think t-they a-are?"

She nodded her head and smiled wide. "Well? Do you like your gift?"

The gift she was giving to me was a package of condoms and I blushed red and shaked my head. "No! I mean..Yes! No! I don't know!"

The Marionette giggled and just put them in my pocket. "We bought them when we stopped at that Gas station."

I just shaked my head frantically until I realized something. "We? Do you mean you? Or do you mean someone else was involved in your little scheme?"

The Marionette smiled wide. "Who said I was the one who planned it?"

I shaked my head and we started to go to the checkout line. "N-Never mind..Let's just go."

When we reached the checkout line we saw DeShawn's group and I then payed for the group's gift with Dave's money which was given to them.

Afterwards we all met up outside and begin checking out each other's gift, I checked DeShawn's present out which was a cool dragon poster which had a red dragon breathing fire at another dragon who was colliding their attacks together as if they were rivals. "Not bad DeShawn!"

Chica got Golden Freddy some Ear muffs so that way when someone gets in a argument he can just block it out with the Ear Muffs. "Not bad Chica!"

Foxy got Golden Freddy a Eye Patch which was black but had a little skull on the part where it wraps around your eye. "Nice Foxy!"

I look at Bonnie and saw that he had some bunny slippers the ones you wear after you wake up in the morning. "Great Bonnie!"

I look at Toy Freddy who had a DVD which was about a Mystery that happen years ago about a strange boy who suddenly disappeared from a Mental Asylum. "Is it based on a true story?"

Toy Freddy showed me the back of the cover and I nodded my head in confirmation. "Alright..Based on a true story it is then..Great pick!"

Toy Bonnie showed me his gift which was a yellow scarf to match his Human-like Animatronic skin. "Nice! Now..All we need to do is get back and wrap them up as well as make the cake."

As we walked back with our gifts in hand we eventually made it to the restaurant but then Toy Chica spoke. "Hey Phones? What's your gift?"

I smiled and pulled out headphones and a Iphone 4S. "A Phone and Headphones to help him with sleep."

Everyone smiled wide and we entered the main party room and the Marionette went beside me. "Four people make the cake and the rest help set up the table with birthday ornaments and silverware..I will wrap the presents. Quick! He arrives here at 12:00 AM."

* * *

**POV. Golden Freddy**

**Time: 12:00 AM**

**Location: Heading towards the Main Party Room.**

I was wandering the hallways until I was told to come to the Party room by Dave who was speaking over the intercom, I walked into the party room which was pitch black until I heard the switch make a click sound and the n the lights turned on and sitting as well as standing near or at the table was everyone and they all said in unison. "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Golden Freddy!"

I smiled and laughed a little when I saw how much effort they put into making this party for me. "Thank you everyone…Thank you so much."

I sat down at the table and let everyone sing happy birthday to me, afterwards I made my wish.

Phones walked up to me with a smile. "So what did you wish for?"

I smiled slightly. "A dad who cares and loves me..And is willing to play with me whenever he can."

Phones nodded his head and afterwards was gift opening, I opened Foxy's gift first and noticed that he got me a cool eyepatch. "Thank you Foxy! I love it."

Foxy smiled. "Arr! Now ya may be like a real pirate with that ther eyepatch."

I opened DeShawn's gift which was a cool looking Dragon poster. "Thank you DeShawn!"

DeShawn smiled and sent him a thumbs up. "No problem bro!"

Freddy came up to me and I opened his present which was a Yo-yo. "Thank you Freddy!"

Freddy chuckled and went back to his sent, Next was Bonnie who had got me bunny slippers which I thought was cool and cute at the same time. "Thanks Bonnie!"

Bonnie smiled and patted my back. "No problem..Just glad I could celebrate your birthday."

Toy Chica came up with her gift which was a Toy Remote car. "Thank you! I always wanted to play with one of these."

Toy Bonnie smiled and gave me his gift and it was a yellow scarf which matched my skin. "Thanks TB!"

Toy Bonnie smiled and gave him a quick hug before letting me go, Toy Freddy came up with her gift which was a DVD she thinks I would like. "Thank you! Toy Freddy!"

Toy Freddy smiled and just nodded her head before sitting on the table.

Balloon Boy came up to me with a balloon with the words happy birthday on it. "Happy Birthday Golden Freddy!"

Chica got me some Ear Muffs which will help me due to the arguments I hear between Freddy and Toy Freddy.

I then heard my mother say my name and noticed she got me a board game called the Game Of Life.

I chuckled and grabbed the balloon before looking at Mangle who's gift made everyone slightly flinch or jump. "A Makeup Kit? That's…."

I smiled. "Great! I can use it to fix Mother Marionette up real quick as well as her mask."

Phones then raised an eyebrow. "Wait..So that's why you wanted a mask making guidebook? So you can help your mother be repaired?"

I nodded my head and I then laughed a little. "Thank you guys for everything!"

Phones smiled and walked up to me. "It's not over you still got one more present."

I open the box and noticed he got me a Iphone 4S and some headphones which I have only seen on the internet due to some of the people looking it up and I manage to get a glimpse. "N-No way..Thank you so much!"

I hugged Phones and sure enough he returned it and then we talked and eat throughout the morning until it was time for Phones and DeShawn to get home. "Goodbye~"

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 6:00 AM**

**Location Home**

I dropped my stuff in my bedroom and flopped on my bed thinking about what has happen. "Who the hell was that?"

I grabbed my pills and took one and put the rest in my cabinet, I then jumped back on my bed and closed my eyes.

But so many questions lingered through my mind.

'Who was that mysterious figure? Where was that stange security guard at? What kind of animatronic was that? Why does the Security guard wear my great, great, great grandfather's attire? Will I see that strange person who showed me the visions in the first place again?'

* * *

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Who was the mysterious figure!? Who was that security guard and why was he wearing Phone's great, great, great grandfather's attire!? What kind of true story is the movie that Toy Freddy bought for Golden Freddy!? What was that mysterious phone call!? What is the Marionette planning by giving Phones a package of condoms!? Will Phones die from starvation!? I don't know but..I will be going to bed now I have school tomorrow and I had stayed up a little bit longer to finish this I am so sorry if it took me a long time to update but don't worry I am back. This is PokeBron and I am out! Peace!**_


	6. Sneak Peek

_**What's up everyone!? The title says it all! A sneak peek! But of what you may ask? The second Five nights at freddys fanfic..However this one will be connected to my FNAF fanfic Alone no more..AND IT WILL TAKE PLACE 200 years BEFORE the events of Five nights at freddys: Alone no more But first! I will do a review on your reviews!**_

_**ShadowRoxas12: Lol..Maybe or maybe not..We won't know or do we?**_

_**Elatedrune: That's one of the reasons why I like FNAF..Because you have to stay observant of your surroundings so that you may find the easter eggs..But you have to also watch the animatronics..Which is pretty hard unless you are the type that can't stay calm and multitask..But that's okay..This sneak peek will also give some hints onto who the security guard or should we say escaped mental person…**_

_**Teshy: Nope..Sorry to say but you are way off..But if you still want to search..I will give you a little hint..One of the presents that was given to Golden Freddy last chapter was connected to the person who was a security guard..And finally a little extra hint..One red eye and one green eye.**_

_**KillerWow The Golden Foxy:Hey! Golden Foxy! Want to solve a riddle!? Here it is! The questions burn but answers are near..Your amusement is clear for the ones that have disappear..His life has passed onto the one that is so near..He is crazy for one who knows he has killed before but is afraid to show..He is not the true killer for I know as long as he finds the time to show..He is forgiven but his insanity is there for his hallucinations are near..He has had a life in another dimension but does not know as long as the two dimensions show..His name rhymes with a word that isn't a word but what would rhyme with 'Wavo?'**_

_**Sheph3rdOfFire: Thank you so much! Honestly I have a big plan for my upcoming big..Fanfic which will be after three or five more fanfics..It's so big (Pun not intended) that I will need to ask permission from some of my most recent OC requesters to use there OCs in my upcoming big Fanfic.**_

_**WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate: Yeeeeeaaaahhhh! *Blows up a balloon with a condom before handing it to you* There you go! I am the next Balloon Boy! I would make a animal but I am not a circus clown sorry!**_

_**Masterart: For now..The questions linger..But the answers are near.**_

_**Now I think I got everybody..But if I didn't send a PM and clarify it to me and I will do your review in the next chapter..Now may the sneak peek begin!**_

_**Disclamer: I do not own FNAF or its characters! I only own ?!**_

_Sneak peek: _

_**FNAF: ?**_

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 4:00 AM**

**Location: ?**

I grabbed the taser from the unconscious guard and stabbed the control panel for the electric wired fence which was keeping me away from freedom. "At last! Freedom!"

I jump over the fence and heard dogs and guards bark and shout as I ran away from the asylum. "Finally I have escaped that place..I am not crazy..I am not! I am all in the head..I am all of me!"

_**(A/N Just to keep in mind I am only showing you scenes that are going to be in the fanfic..Not by chapters.)**_

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 11:00 PM**

**Location: ?**

**(A/N This is something new I will be doing..But if you don't like it please review..and vote for it on the poll but I will be giving chapters suggested background or battle music.) **

**Music: Salvaged By NateWantsToBattle (Look on youtube and look up the song.)**

I panic and begin searching for the weird decaying Animatronic. "Come on! Where are you!"

I quickly noticed her in the air ducts and begin sealing it, I successfully sealed it and whispered. "Hell yeah.."

I then played the recorded sound in the very back of the restaurant until I noticed something on the screen. "What is that?"

All of a sudden I noticed something in front of me behind the screen and I was jumped at by some sort of messed up boy animatronic, I jumped and said "God damn it.."

I noticed that the lights were going off and on because of the attack and I immediately slid over to the control panel and begin fixing the ventilation when all of a sudden I was grabbed by the animatronic and was pinned to the wall with the animatronic strangling me. "G-Gah..If I die and come back as a spirit..I will…Cut your throat and drink the oil that comes out..You.."

I was then hit hard by the animatronic and the last thing I heard was a raspy voice speak yet it was feminine. "W-Why m-must y-you k-kill? W-What i-is w-wrong w-w-with y-your m-mind?"

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 3:00 AM**

**Location: ?**

I stared at the Animatronic nervously. "So..What do you want to do?"

The animatronic smiled. "We can play the scary game but I won't try and kill you."

I looked at her nervously and twitched. "I-I don't know..I have Paranoia and Psychosis..If we do play that game..The hallucinations come back..For some reason you have cured me of most psychosis symptoms."

The animatronic looks at me weirdly. "Psychosis?"

I look at her with my tired eyes. "It messes with everything..Including my life..People who have psychosis are commonly lost..Meaning there is no hope for them..They often end up hurting themselves and most of the time others..What seems negative to most people like hurting or killing will be positive to them..It is switched around..Their emotions are messed up as well..But ever sense I ended up working here..I found myself healing..How? I don't understand..Maybe because of the environment?"

The animatronic smiles. "Or maybe it's because of me.."

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 11:00 PM**

**Location: ?**

The phone in my office ringed and I immediately picked it up. "What's up dude?"

The caller on the other end spoke with a bit of fear. "I-Is he okay?"

I smiled and messed with the bobblehead I have on my table. "Yeah! Of course he did great dude..I mean it is his first night as the main attraction..It's not that hard and why must you be so scared?"

The other caller grew a bit annoyed and angry. "Because! I already told you this! If the animatronic got into the office there is nothing he can do! He will possibly die! But in a way there is no telling what that animatronic would do! Look..You better make sure his camera, Reboot system, and mirrors are fully repaired after every night otherwise his death will be your fault and on your head! Got it!? And quit calling him an attraction! He is a security guard! Not a Animatronic!"

I nodded my head. "Yes sir! Anything else?"

The other caller went silent until he finally said something. "Keep the ventilation clean and repaired..We can't have the animatronic falling through the ceiling or even risk him falling through the ceiling of the office."

I nodded my head and kept a smile. "No problem! I got this boss..By the way..Something came in the mail from you..It's a chip of some sort..What is it?"

The caller spoke with seriousness. "That is a chip that will most likely lure the animatronic away from the office..I want you to install that into the camera and adjust it to the intercom..That way he can play it from any area..I got to go..Bye."

The caller hanged up and I smiled as I saw a picture of a little child with another little child. "Good ol memories..Time to get to work."

* * *

_**And that is all for the sneak peek of my upcoming fanfic! Please review your thoughts on it and I will see you in the next chapter for FNAF ANM! Bye! Also please keep in mind that I will have a new poll up on my profile so go check that out and vote. **_


	7. Chapter 6: I Won't Back Down!

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Bringing you a new chapter for Five nights at freddys: Alone No More! Now keep in mind that last chapter was just a sneak peek of the fanfic that I will be planning to do after I finish Five nights at freddys: Alone No More.**_

_**Most people were confused on why I did this and I answered them..One of them said how I did something that 'other' authors never did..And that was putting a sneak peek in the middle of the story.**_

_**Now I already told that person this and I am not calling out any names but for those of you who are just as confused as he is I will tell you that it is BAD to compare people or authors because it is like saying everyone is normal when in truth it's not..Everyone is different and has a different writing style or ways of doing things.**_

_**You are different and that is something that you have to accept otherwise you are running away from yourself believe me I know what it's like to feel like you are alienate to everyone around you but the only thing you are doing is denying your true self and the people around you.**_

_**There are people who don't like my fanfics cool..There are people who like my fanfics great..Everyone has different views and likes or dislikes.**_

_**I like to do stuff in different ways and make fanfics that are unique..My OC Phones is unique he has Paranoia..I put that there to make him stand out and to make him unique..For those of you who don't know..I like making my characters with disorders and disabilities because it makes them special and different because there isn't a lot of fanfics where the OC's have Paranoia or other types of disorders..I normally see in other fanfics that the OC's aren't given any type of disorder or disability.**_

_**I make my fanfics different as well as my OC's if you got a problem with that then that's a problem you need to solve instead of being here reading this fanfic.**_

_**Godzilla Of Kings: Well here you go! No waiting for you Godzilla!**_

_**Ernsop: It is slowly coming towards you! Watch out! It's almost….There! There you go! Is that good enough for ya? **_

_**KillerWoW the Golden Foxy: It's a sneak peek not a chapter..And okay..I am checking my mail…Nope..Wait! I got the Water bill! Oh! And my report card! Damn it..Still no PM…**_

_**Ultramarinebattlebother: Bruh! It's okay bruh! We all do something stupid in our life bruh! It's okay Bruh! No need to freak out Bruh! Bruh!**_

_**Sheph3rdOfFire: I am glad you like it and I would kiss you and hug you but I am not sure on what gender you are soooooo….No kisses or hugs for you! If you want kisses go to the Dollar Store.**_

_**I think I spoke enough..Ahem so go check out the Poll if you haven't already and vote!**_

_**Now begin the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FNAF characters! Only my OC phones! DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t!**_

_Five Nights At Freddy's: _

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 8:30 PM (After finishing Homework.)**

**Location: Home**

I sighed as I finish my homework and decided to check out my phone, the screen was still black but when I pressed the button it came on. "I wonder why it went off when-"

I was cut off as I saw a strange picture with a figure in front of a amusement park. "What the hell?"

The figure was hard to make out and it was just a silhouette, everything was a yellowish color with the sky being a dark red. "What am I seeing? This is just part of my Paranoia I am pretty sure..I need to take some of those pills before I go to work."

The figure waved at me and the screen static up but when the static went away the figure was gone. "Holy shit…Where did he go? And why is my phone acting up?"

My phone then turned off and I just sat there thinking on what I just saw. "I have no clue on what I saw but I am sure that was real..Maybe I will get DeShawn to clarify something for me to show what I saw is real."

I grabbed my great, great, great, grandpa's attire and put it on. "For some reason I feel like wearing this again..It is nostalgic."

I then went towards the bathroom and grabbed my pills but before I could take my pill I saw someone with red hair in the reflection of my mirror. "You know? You should knock first."

I turn around and the figure was gone proving that it was a hallucination I took my medicine and begin making my way out of the house and towards the Restaurant. "Man..I wonder what is going to happen tonight."

I notice some shady figures trying to break into the restaurant and I immediately pulled out my phone and tried to call 911 but I realized that my phone won't turn on for some reason. "Fuck..The time I really need my phone is when it is actually dead.."

I decided that I would need to handle this myself. "Hey! Stop what you are doing and leave!"

The three shady figures stopped and turn towards me and begin moving closer to me, the one in the middle was probably the leader since he had stuff that the others didn't have.

The one in the middle had a black balaclava mask which had a snake design on it, he had a crowbar in his hand and a AK-47 on his back, He had a Black shirt, He wore black pants with a flame design, and he wore black Combat Boots which had a knife in it.

The two thugs wore a black shirt, Black pants, and black boots, Ski mask, And a AK-47.

The middle one spoke. "Are you the one who took out the leader and the two guards?"

I shake my head. "No..But if you were going to kill someone shouldn't you be smart about it Dumbass? If you were smart you would put a silencer on that AK-47 or at least get a gun that has a silencer."

The middle one laughs and starts leaning in on the two thugs. "Hahaha..Oh man..Watch out guys we got a guy who thinks he is a badass over here..Bitch please..We don't need silencers..Shouldn't you be afraid of us? We have guns and we can shoot you at any time."

I just shrug my shoulders. "I don't really care if you shoot me or not..If I die here, I die here..Plus if you wanted me dead wouldn't you have already shot me by now?"

The middle one hits me with his AK-47 and I fall on the ground and I feel myself getting kicked on until my phone falls out of my pocket. "Bitch..We have proof..After the leader has been gone for a long time..We sent one of our scouts to find him and when we did his blood was painted in blood saying 'Marionette'..We know it's you because you were the only one who survived the attack."

I was kicked on again and I could feel my death coming closer as I saw a bright light. 'This is it..I am going to die..'

All of a sudden everything went dark and the three gang members disappeared and all I could see was my phone glowing with a yellow aura and the screen was on. 'Am I dead?'

I heard a chuckle and I saw two figures who were wearing a robe of some sort with the same symbol as that time travel guy from before but for some reason I feel like I know them…

The one on the left was human and had a medium build size but what shocked me the most is that he had my family crest. "How do you have my family crest!? Who are you!?"

The one on the left was a bit weird because of the height and the size difference, He or she didn't have a build so I couldn't tell what the gender is, He or she had slim hips though but it was odd because of the height and size.

The one on the left overshadowed the one on the right meaning that he or she is taller than the one on the right.

The one on the right spoke with confidence. "Who we are doesn't matter right now..What matters is that you are about to die unless you let us help..Are you willing to live for Toy Chica, Marionette, Golden Freddy, Deshawn, and all the other animatronics? Or are you just going to throw it all away!?"

I had flashbacks of my times with everyone and I immediately felt my head start to hurt until it stopped.

I look at him. "Yeah..I..I can't leave them behind! I..I won't back down!"

The one on the left came over to me and touched my hand before I saw a symbol appear on my hand. 'Whoa!'

The symbol was glowing with a yellow aura and it was a eye with one beast hand holding the right side up on the eye while the left side was being held up by what appears to be a human hand.

I then look forward and noticed my Phone was floating in the air and was glowing a bright yellow causing me to shield my eyes. "Ugh..Huh?"

I look forward and noticed my phone was no longer there and instead a black Teddy bear which begin to float towards me. "W-What the heck?"

The Black Teddy bear begin swirling around me and then my vision went dark for good until I woke up again to meet the same two figures, The figure on the right walked towards me. "So..How do you look?"

I look down and saw my new attire and saw that the black teddy bear was strapped around my waist with a strap, I was wearing what seems like a rogue outfit which was black and white with the line across the boot being purple, I also have spiked golden brass knuckles and a matching golden skull necklace to go with it.

_**(A/N Go to my profile and copy and paste the labeled link in your bar if you want to see what my OC Phone's looks like.)**_

I stared in awe at my outfit and when I looked up the figures were gone and a circular portal was in front of me. "Tch..Time to jump into action! I won't let them get away with their misdeads!"

I jumped in and then I opened my eyes and found myself standing up and the three gang members backed off as yellow aura surrounded my body. "I will give you a warning..Leave."

The leader of the group was shaking. "What the fuck are you!? You aren't human..Y-You bitch!"

He started to spray his Ak-47 and I just stared at him as he did that, when he stopped and reloaded he was shocked that I wasn't injured. "B-But how!? You should be dead!"

I put my hands out in front of me and opened them wide as I dropped the bullets onto the ground. "I warned you.."

I ran at them aiming for the middle one and punched him in the face, I then sensed the left one coming behind me and I immediately jumped and side kicked his face, As the left one flew I then punched my golden brass knuckles together making a 'clink' sound as I waited for the one on the right to come in and attack me from behind. "Gotcha…"

I turn around and punch him straight in the stomach causing him to clutch the spot where I punched him, He stared at me with wide eyes a blood trickled down from his stomach and immediately fell before passing out. "Whew..Well it looks like that is done.."

I saw the cops come and I immediately put my hands in the air before they could respond. "Officers..These people tried to break into the restaurant..But I stopped them."

One of the officers came up to me and stared at me. "These three are part of a gang called the Snakers..We manage to find them..But three of them eventually got away..Glad to see you took care of them..And especially since you did it alone..None of them are dead are they?"

I shaked my head. "No sir..I manage to knock them out without killing them."

Then a second officer came up to me with a weird look. "Are you from india or something kid?"

I shaked my head and came up with a lie. "No sir..I originally was born here..But I dressed like my family and ancestors."

They both nodded their head as they saw the three gang members get handcuffed by three other officers. "Well..Don't stay out too late..It is very dangerous at night and we should know since we are cops."

I nodded my head and I immediately saw the cops take off as I sighed in relief and made my way towards the front door. "I wonder what everyone is doing since they didn't hear any of this…Something big must be happening if they didn't hear the sirens either..Only one way to find out."

I look at the window and noticed that I had a bandage wrapped around my forehead and my eyes have changed a different color which was the color yellow. "Man..How will I explain this to the others?"

With one thought in mind I begin to think.

'Who were those two figures? How did they know everyone I knew? Why did the one on the right have my family crest? What is this marking and why did I transform? Something is not right..And I am going to get to the bottom of it.'

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter guys! I hope you liked it! Please Review! And check out the Poll and vote if you haven't already.**_

_**Also if you want to know what my OC Phone's currently looks like go to my profile and copy and paste the labeled link in the web bar.**_

_**And as always! I will see you guys in the next chapter! Pokebron soaring in and out before cruising on out! (The rhyming is real though!) Peace!**_


	8. Chapter 7: Slumbering Secrets

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you guys a new chapter for Five Nights at Freddy's: Alone No More!**_

_**Reviewing your reviews time!**_

_**Godzilla King Of Monsters: Four Words: Patience is a virtue.**_

_**Teshy: Hold on! I am busy capturing camera angles for Phones! Phones pose over there! No! Not there! Damn it! I am not cut out to be a photographer.**_

_**WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate: ….I am not even going to say or comment on that last part with the word 'jizz' Wait! I already did..Damn it! Foxy I know you like to 'beat' yourself but please do that in pirates cove instead of telling us..Wait? How did Foxy even get his han-Hook on a iphone!? The iphone wasn't out in 1987! That's it! It all makes sense now! Your head is triangle and do you want to know what else is triangle? THE ILLUMINATI! Foxy is a part of the illuminati and that explains why Foxy has a Iphone! The Illuminati have a time machine which Foxy used to time travel into the future! ILLUMINATI CONFIRMED! Lol..JUST KIDDING!**_

_**KillerWoW The Golden Foxy: Hahaha..It might be best if you stop before you get a headache..I must be Scott Cawthon if no one has figure it out yet.**_

_**Yorkmanic88: Thanks! I do my best when writing my fanfics or chapters.**_

_**MasterArt: Um..If you mean what happens in the next chapter..Read it and find out..Something must be wrong with your autocorrect or something.**_

_**Now I know some of you guys are wondering 'where is the romance?' Godzilla King Of Monsters I am looking at you..Seriously it's kinda hard when you are smashing buildings and you are so big..Uh..Wait! No I didn't mean it that way! I meant tall! There we go! Anyway..This is a story buildup and the relationships won't be right off the back it will start off slow and the two will eventually become couples but like I said it will take some time..There is character buildup..So if you want a lemon scene you will have to wait..Sorry!  
**_

_**If you haven't already check the poll out I suggest you do that immediately after finishing this chapter..Tomorrow will be the day I count votes and I will take the poll off.**_

_**Now! Onto the chapter! Go! Go! Go!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF or it's characters! I only own my OC Phones And my new OC ?! Deshawn Belongs to LaDeadSh0t!**_

* * *

_Five Nights At Freddy's:_

_Alone No More_

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 9:55 PM (After the strange encounter and fight.)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbear Restaurant (Entering the Party Room.)**

I enter the party room to find everyone asleep except for Golden Freddy who was staring at me as I entered. 'Well..I guess that explains why no one was worried about the gun fire outside..Man they are deep sleepers..'

Golden Freddy was alarmed by my presence and it seem that he was both confused and scared since he had no idea who I was. "W-Who are you?"

I smiled and walked over to him. "Golden Freddy its me..Phones."

Golden Freddy looked at me weirdly and backed away a little. "I-It can't be you..Phones has different clothing and blue eyes..Not yellow."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I saw three people from a gang try to break in here and so I tried to take them on and eventually I was knocked out…But then I saw two figures that gave me this mark." I showed him the marking on my hand.

I then continue to speak. "And then my Phone transformed into a black teddy bear..It swirled around me and my vision went dark until I awoke and saw that my clothing has changed as well as my appearance..However the two figures were gone and there was a portal showing myself on the ground..I jumped in and I awoke to find the three gang members backing off slowly..I defeated them and the cops took them away and here we are."

I sighed and Golden Freddy stared at me. "W-Were you scared?"

I looked at him and remembered what I said to the two figures. 'Yeah..I..I can't leave them behind! I..I won't back down!'

I nodded my head. "Yeah..I was..How come you aren't asleep like the rest?"

Golden Freddy looked down and frowned as he looked at the black screen of the Iphone. "I can't sleep..And I have no idea on how to turn the phone on."

I smiled and got down on my knees before picking the phone up and placing it in my hands and pushing the button on the top of the Iphone. "Here..I will set it up for you..I will be in the office if you need me."

"Phones?" I turned around and look at Golden Freddy who was looking at me in the eyes.

I rubbed my neck with my free hand awkwardly and slightly stared at Golden Freddy a bit too much. "Uh..Yeah?"

Golden Freddy smiled for the first time. "Mother likes you..She has talked about you a lot and I can see that she is more happy since you have started working here..She says how she hopes to be with you."

I blushed and felt my body twitch nervously and I swear that every time I did, I felt like my body was going to explode like a volcano from being too nervous. 'Does she really love me? But how? I am human..How in the hell would that work out?'

Golden Freddy smiled and kicked his feet a little as I stared at him with my red face. "Treat mother well if it works out for you two..I-I wouldn't mind you being my father.."

I nodded my head and felt my blush go away slowly as I walked back to the office. 'What was that all about? I am just going to pretend I never heard any of it.'

I then begin to work on getting Golden Freddy's Iphone set up until my stomach growled. "Man..I am hungry..I haven't eaten since yesterday.."

* * *

**POV. ?**

**Time: 10:10 PM**

**Location: ?**

I felt something brush against my hand and saw that it was my love. "Something the matter baby?"

I shaked my head and frowned. "Will I ever get to meet him? Or are we destined to stay apart from each other for all eternity?"

My love hugged me and gave me a kiss which I responded to happily with my hands wrapping around his waist bringing him closer. "Mmmm…Everything will be alright..Now that he's got Beal..We won't have to worry much..However..What we need to worry about is making sure we get to safety..Let's head back okay?"

I smiled and we held hands as we walked back to the place we first met. 'I miss him so much…Please be okay…Beal please take care of him.'

* * *

**POV. DeShawn**

**Time: 10:15 PM**

**Location: Party Room**

I woke up to my face being smeared in tomato sauce and cheese, I swatted my hands at whoever is attacking me with sauce and cheese and immediately looked up to see that it was Chica. "Really Chica? Really?"

Chica giggled and smiled at me before taking her hands and grabbing a little bit of the sauce from my face and eating it. "Mmmm…Tastes gooooood~"

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck before realizing that my job is to keep this place underwatch. "Oh man! We fell asleep! Where's Phones? Shouldn't he be here?"

I saw Golden Freddy and I walked up to him and saw that he was looking at the DVD that was given to him by Toy Freddy for his birthday. "Do you want to watch that later? I know! Let's have a movie night!"

Golden Freddy tilted his head. "What's a movie night?"

I smiled wide and felt like I was going to burst with excitement. "Movie night is a night where you gather your friends and you watch a whole bunch of movies with your friends but in this case..We got only one..By the way..Where is Phones?"

Golden Freddy pointed towards the office and I heard a couple of noises including the familiar noise of writing on a piece of paper. "He is working on my Phone..Also he looks a bit different because he was attacked by a..Um..What's it called again? Gang?"

My eyes widen at what Golden Freddy said and I immediately panicked and begin to worry. "Is he okay!? Does he need first aid!?"

Golden Freddy shaked his head and walked over to one of the party tables before sitting in one of the chairs. "Not really..I didn't see any wounds on his body..So he must be okay..And he didn't really talk as if he was in pain."

I sighed and checked my watch to see it was 10:25 PM and that our shift won't start until two more hours. "Well..Thanks for telling me Golden Freddy..Time to see how much my bro has changed.."

I walked through the hallways until I reached the office and boy I was shocked when I saw how much he has changed well most of him.

He still had Blue hair, Piercing yellow eyes, indian like clothes yet spiritual at the same time, A black Teddy bear attached to the hip, and a white bandana around his forehead.

The most noticeable feature is the golden spiked brass knuckles he has as well as the golden skull necklace around his neck. "Daaaaamn…Phones you look way different aside from the blue hair you got."

He looked up from the Iphone and smiled. "Good to see you are finally awake..I thought you guys were dead since the events outside never got you guys attention."

I put my hand on the table and look at him. "What happen? Did you get hurt or anything?"

Phones shaked his head and smiled. "No..But something strange happen to make me look like this..I was knocked down by three gang members trying to break into the restaurant and when I was knocked down I passed out or something..But these strange figures appeared and when they asked me what am I willing to fight for and will I leave everyone behind..I responded by saying I won't back down..And when I did that's when I transformed and I beat the three gang members and they were both arrested by the cops.."

I looked at him with a bit of shock. "Did they have guns?"

Phones nodded his head. "Yes they did..The one in the middle shot me..But somehow I caught the bullets and I charged at them."

I nodded my head and looked at him with a bit of worry. "Well..I am glad you are feeling better..I will go tell everyone else you won't have to explain everything."

I turn around and head my way down the hall back to the party rooms. 'Well its great that he's okay and all….But that's not normal for someone to transform..Then again there are animatronics who have sexual parts..And feel so real..So I guess it only makes sense that there would be more supernatural stuff then just the animatronics.'

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 10:37 PM (After DeShawn Left)**

**Location: Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant (Office)**

I yawned and I heard my stomach growl again for the fifth time. "Damn it..Maybe I will see if there is any food here.."

I got up and my leg hit the drawer of my desk causing me to hop up and down on one leg while my hands were holding the one that was hit. "Oww…Damn! That hurt!"

I noticed that the drawer open and I could see what look like a file and a old looking sticky note. "What's this?"

I read the sticky note with my eyes glued onto the words as I silently took in the info. 'To anyone who reads this DO NOT GO TO THE LOCATION IN THIS FILE!'

I opened it up and sure enough it was data on the animatronics but what shock me was the same picture that appeared on my phone earlier with the figure was in this file. "Where is this place?"

I look to the side and saw the words. "Fazbear's Fright…I thought the very first was Fazbear's family diner..How come I was not told of this place?"

I flipped it to the next page and saw animatronic I never saw before. "What Animatronic is that?"

I rubbed my head and decided not to read anymore and I put the file away back where it was and begin taking the Iphone back to Golden Freddy when I saw Dave. "Hey Da…..ve"

I felt weak and I hit the floor with the Iphone in my hand still and the last thing I see was DeShawn and Dave coming to my side, but then i heard a voice. 'Hi! My name is Beal!'

* * *

_**Sorry guys for the short chapter..But I wanted to upload it like this because I have a track meet tomorrow and when I get home..Oh man..I am going to be tired..So! I uploaded this so that way you won't have to wait a long time..Well I got to go to bed..I got a Track meet tomorrow! I hope you guys loved this chapter! And as always I will see YOU guys in the next chapter! Pokebron out!**_

_**If you haven't already check the poll out I suggest you do that immediately after finishing this chapter..Tomorrow will be the day I count votes and I will take the poll off.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Chain Of Nightmares Pt1

_**What's up guys? Pokebron here.. Bringing you know what..A chapter..No reviewing your reviews this time and I am writing this currently on the day of Saturday so I am just going to get down to it.**_

_**Also for those of you who are probably pissed or annoyed by the fact I did a transformation for Phones calm your tits..It's not a Dragon Ball Z transformation or anything..Because the only thing that changed about Phones is his eyes, Strength, Speed, and Attire.**_

_**There isn't any super powers such as Ki blasts or nothing like that..There is also a explaination for it and if you aren't hard headed then I suggest you read on ahead.**_

_**Or if you are one of those people who ARE hard headed and easily get butthurt over something so minor then be a bitch and leave.**_

_**I am not fooling with anyone..I am NOT in a GOOD MOOD and for someone to down right just come in and say something along the lines "Oh What the fuck!? A transformation!? Why the hell would you do that!? You fucking idiot!"**_

_**It's my fanfic.**_

_**It's called a fanfic for a reason..Because IT'S A FANFIC.**_

_**And finally if you don't like it! Then why did you get on it in the first place better yet! Why did you read it up until the transformation and then post a review saying "Oh what the fuck!? What is this shit!?" How is that supposed to help me get better at writing!? A REVIEW SECTION is for constructive criticism not a place for posting random stuff that doesn't help me better like this review right here.**_

"_**What. The fuck. Happened to the FUCKING STORY GOD FUCKING DAMNIT. What is all this shit with fucking transformations and shit? Fucking weeaboo." – EmoPwnage2990**_

_**Sigh…Whew..Now on with the chapter..Btw this chapter is going to be dark..I don't feel that well and I feel like typing something….Different.**_

_**Disclamer: I don't own FNAF! I only own my OC Phones! DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t.**_

_**WARNINGS: This chapter contains dark themes such as near death experience, Suicide, Torture, AND..RAPE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

* * *

_Five Nights At Freddy's: _

_Alone No More_

**POV. Phones**

**Time: ?**

**Location: Nightmare**

I open my eyes to find that I was in my office but it was different, the office only had one desk instead of two. "What happen to DeShawn's Desk?"

I check the tablet and saw that Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, And Toy Freddy was on stage but they were different, They had blood stains on them and they had this murderous glint in their electronic eyes. "Uh..Guys!? Is this a joke or something!? Because if so! It's not funny!"

I then noticed that Toy Bonnie was moving off the stage and coming towards me through the air ducts. "Toy Bonnie! What are you doing!? Why are you going in the air ducts!? What's wrong with you guys!?"

I flashed my flashlight down the hall and saw Mangle. "Mangle! Can you tell me what's going on!? Why is everyone out to get me!?"

Mangle did not say anything except make a radio noise which static, I the begin to hear the music from the music box somehow from the Prize Room and noticed it was getting faster until it stopped. "What the he-"

I heard a screaming noise and down the hallway flying towards me so fast that it could beat a jet in a race, was the Marionette and I immediately jumped out of my chair from her stopping at my table glaring at me with her eyes. "You can't."

I looked at her confusingly until I was knocked out by something and I woke up in some sort of room, I saw that I was chained up to a chair and I saw a few buckets and tools such as Pliers, Knives, and a Syringe of some sorts. "Where the hell am I?"

I heard footsteps and saw a guy dressed up in a purple suit with a crooked smile. "Why hello! Hello! I am here to read you this introduction! Uh..Yeah..It's kind of a legal thing..Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where adults die for the children come to life!"

I watched as he grabbed the pair of pliers and grabbed my hand before putting the pair of pliers on my index finger and pulling it hard. "AAAAAAAGHH! AHHHHGHHH!"

He ripped the bone and the index finger off showing me my ripped off finger and I immediately begin to cry. "W-Why…A-Are you..D-doing t-this?"

He smiled again and laughed psychotically before putting my index finger in the bucket, He then brought out a knife and begin cutting my big toe off. "Aaaaagh! Aaaghh! Stoooop! Aaaahh!"

When he was finish he put the cut off toe in my mouth and made me swallow it. "Aaaaah…Stop it! Let me go! Why are you doing this! DeShawn!? Anyone help me!"

He punched me in the stomache and I coughed up blood. "In hell no one can here you scream except the devil himself..Hahahahaha!"

He punched me in the face and I kept coughing up blood and immediately felt the pain numb my cheeks. "No….More….."

I passed out but I awaken later to find that he was gone and Toy Chica and the Marionette was being held down by chains as two random people I have never seen before begin taking their pants off. "No…Please..Please! No! Don't hurt them! Don't! Please I am begging you! DON"T HURT THEM!"

After several hours of watching them get raped I immediately wanted to die…To truly be alone.

I look up and saw that the purple guy who had brought me here came in again before hitting me on the face causing me to bleed more from my earlier beating. "You are shit..Pathetic..And so easy to break."

He released me from my chains and I then get up quickly to punch him only for him to grab my fist and hit me in the gut with his other hand. "Pathetic..You can't even defend yourself propertly but that's okay..I like my victims weak..Afterall.."

He looks at me and takes off his hat showing me his hair style and dark black hair..But what scared me the most was his yellow eyes. "I am you…"

He then pushes me onto the grounds and stomps on my back breaking some of my bones. "Aaaaaagaaaah!"

He then grabs my head and looks at me in the eye. "You are weak..You couldn't save Toy Chica or the Marionette from getting raped..Why don't you have a look over there?"

He picked me up and put my face on the glass, Inside the room was Toy Chica and the Marionette crying and they both got a knife and held it to their throat. "NO! PLEASE DON"T! DON"T LEAVE ME! DON"T KILL YOURSELVES!"

They looked at me with a sad smile and cut their throats blood and oil spewed out of their throats and I immediately sobbed as I watched my friends die. "No..Sniff..N-no…Noooooo! Why!? Why did you guys kill yourself!? Why did you leave me!? W-Why….?"

I cried onto the glass and I was pushed down to the ground before getting stomped on the head over and over until I felt my vision fading. 'This is it…I am really going to die…'

I was picked up by my nightmare self and he wrapped his hands around my chest before giving me a 44. Magnum. "Go ahead…Free yourself..Free yourself from your nightmares..Your stress..All of it..With just click of a trigger.."

He guided my hands to my head and held up the gun just right for me. "Go on..Do it."

I was shaking because of the abuse my body has taken and I then cried out. "I can't! I can't…"

My nightmare self pushed the barrel harder to my head. "Do it!"

I yelled out at him. "I can't!"

My nightmare self yelled out from behind me. "DO IT!"

I clicked the trigger and with a gunshot my vision faded until I heard a voice. "Don't worry..I am here to help you..You aren't alone..And your nightmare is over."

* * *

**POV. Toy Chica**

**Time: 8:30 AM**

**Location: Phone's House**

I was with DeShawn and we were standing in front of Phone's house, Phone's house wasn't too small or too big but just right. "This is his house?"

DeShawn smiles and nods his head as we enter the house with the key that Phones had in his pockets. "You wanted to see him right Toy Chica?"

I nodded my head and noticed how messy his house is. "DeShawn why is his house so messy? Did someone raid his home?"

DeShawn shaked his head and told Toy Chica what Dave told him. " He has what's called Paranoia remember?"

My eyes widen and I remembered what Phones told me about Paranoia. "Oh yeah..But he never told me what it actually was.."

DeShawn frowned and sighed as he begin to explain. "Paranoia is a disorder and a Phobia..The person begins to believe he is being watched or stalked by something or someone..Sometimes even hallucinating..And my guess is that this is where the incident of him almost killing himself occurred."

Toy Chica looked at the damage of the house and started heading upstairs to find the Marionette was hugging him. "Mother Marionette.."

Marionette looked at me and moved out of the way so I could look at him. "G-Go on ahead.."

I got closer to him but when I did he started to open his eyes. "Phones?"

Phones shot up and hugged me and Marionette tight crying, I held him tight as well as Marionette and I saw how terrified he was. "Phones are you okay?"

His hands were shaking and his body was twitching violently as he looked around quickly with tears in his eyes. "No…I am..Not…Sniff…I thought…I-I thought..I lost you guys.."

The Marionette holded Phones chin up. "It's okay..We are here now..Look at us..We are fine."

I then proceeded to go get some water for him seeing how he must be thirsty for being out so long, As I went upstairs a thought came to my mind.

'What happen to Phones?'

* * *

_**Sorry if it's a bit short but I am posting this a part..For those of you who may have enjoyed the makings of my mind..As well as my stress to make this..Glad I could help your amusement..See ya guys in the next part..I guess..**_


	10. Chapter 9: Chain Of Nightmares Final Pt

_**What's up guys!? I am back and I am feeling much better! I am still a bit tired but either way I will be fine..Also if you ever want to know what I am doing at the moment..Look at my bio and look for the word 'Status' and that will tell you what I am currently doing as of now.**_

_**ALSO has everyone heard!? There's going to be a movie about FNAF! It's been confirmed! It's being made by Warner bros as of right now!**_

_**Anyway I may or may have not changed my status since I started working on this chapter Thursday night..So expect it to be a bit off at the moment.**_

_**Now Ahem..Now I feel as If I need to let this be known..I will not tolerate flamers..The reviewing section is for reviewing and telling the author if there is something wrong..Or if the author is doing something right..You all saw my anger and stress last chapter..Because EmoPwnage2990 put random crap in his first review..I want advice and constructive criticism not random crap in a review with swear words in all caps..If you are going to be random just put your opinion on how I am doing before putting random stuff..I honestly don't mind if people say my fanfic is bad as long as they don't flame hard about it saying how 'This is shit! Or what is this you dumbfuck!?' But enough of that..it sounds depressing..AND PLUS! IT"S FANFICTION!  
**_

_**I got a new goal guys! Let's hit 20,000 views! If we hit 20.000 I will allow everyone to ask me any..AND I DO MEAN ANY…FIVE QUESTIONS.**_

_**This chapter will be indeed dark but it won't be quite as dark as the last chapter..BUT FIRST!**_

_**Answering time!**_

_**Braelynnway: Nope..He's not phone guy I will tell you that..Otherwise I would have put a Phone Guy tag and put a OC tag..Because Phones is one of the main characters..More info will unfold in this next Part.**_

_**CM-Ha: Hahaha! You're welcome! At Pokebron Labs we provide the most sexual reading material and Sexy images out there! It's a pleasure doing business with you! Have a nice day! Lol! Nice picture by the way..It's funny in a good way..It describes a lot of situations in life with that one expression.**_

_**KillerWOW And Aiden Pearce: Nah..This is the only transformation that Phones has..Let me tell you and the other readers something..This. Is. Actually. How. Phones. Looks. Like I said..His transformation/Real look plays a big part in the storyline..And you will see why he transformed as you read further through my fanfic….Also really? Foxy? Watch Dogs? Lol..I think that's crossing the timeline a bit..Then again I guess the next FNAF 4 being on a space station in the year of 4001 is a bigger time leap then Watch Dogs.**_

_**(Guest) Candy: Well this is my first time reviewing a guest but thank you! I would say something funny but you haven't really left me much to go by…Are you making fun of my penis!? How dare you Candy! I ate Candy like you at the candy store..You tasted good…Yum…..LOL Just kidding! No but seriously thank you for reviewing and letting me know that I am doing great..Just make sure your reviews are honest and try not to put a whole lot of random stuff..If you are..Then before you put random stuff..Put stuff towards the bottom saying I am either doing a good job or a bad job..Maybe even something I need to work on.**_

_**Shirokinx: Thank you! I am so glad someone understands..It's not easy..I have other fanfics that I got to keep updated regularly..Because everyone likes different things..But it's not just that..I am also busy with my life..I got Special Olympics, SWAT (Which is a computer club), Chores at home, Karate, and finally school..So yeah I am very busy! And I am glad someone understands me..But of course I am not just pointing this towards you I am pointing at the person who is reading this..Meaning everyone..And yeah I am sorry if I didn't quite detail the house that much..I will make sure to do that next chapter I assure you.**_

_**Doughboy935: Honestly I don't mind if they say it's bad..The thing that made me upset last chapter was that he just put random stuff and called me a 'Weeaboo' which I have no idea what that is..Instead he should have gave me a proper review like 'This is bad..You need to do something about the transformation..This isn't how FNAF should be.' But instead he puts a lot of offensive things and doesn't bother to actually help me fix the problem or at least give suggestions..But I wouldn't have taken his suggestions anyway because I already planned out the whole fanfic…If you are going to be random and put random stuff..At least put something in the beginning stating something like this 'You are doing great! You might want to work on the storyline a bit though' then insert your random stuff after that..It's hard to tell if I am doing a good job or not.**_

_**Godzilla King Of Monsters: Thanks! I appreciate it! I just want you to know that you have to be patient with me because I got so much happening in my life so I am trying to update my fanfics as quickly as possible while sticking with my fanfic plans..It's not just that but I love taking my time making the storyline as well as the romance in a fanfic..Because it not only adds a bit of realism..But it also shows the character's how dedicated they are to each other..My fanfics aren't always going to be like 'Hey my name is Poke..Want to go have sex?' NOPE! That's not how I write..My romance is all about sweet, sincere, Dedication, and most of all passion..So if you are looking for a lemon scene right off the bat..You will need to be patient with me..And if everyone else can be patient so can you.**_

_**Dragondude85: Thanks! But here's the new chapter amigo! What kind of dragon are you!? Oooooh! Are you a Silver Dragon like me!? I am a silver dragon! That shoots lasers! *Brings out laser pointer* Pew! Pew! Pew! I should be in the next Godzilla movie!**_

_**RockBrad: I can't tell if you like it or not..And what do you mean Withered? Oooh! You mean the original FNAF crew..Dude I put them in..Whenever I just say 'Bonnie' I am referring to the withered..Because that's what they are called in FNAF 1..So anytime I say the FNAF crew like this 'Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica' I am referring to the withered…However when I refer to the Toy animatronics I will put this 'Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Freddy.'..Also did you 420Blazeitnoscope!? MLG in here!**_

_**Yorkmanic88: Thanks! But I don't read advertise fanfics..If I am going to read a fanfic it will be me finding your fanfic personally by myself..No advertising please.**_

_**Cking1996: Sigh…I will say this again and only once more..I WILL NEVER. Abandon my fanfics..I am loyal to my fanfics and the only thing you are going to get close enough to that is a hiatus..And that is only if I run out of ideas..Which is rarely going to happen..I have such a big imagination that I hardly ever run out of ideas..That's why if I ever see anyone on fanfiction that can't think of many ideas..I will often give my ideas to them because I usually think of so many at a time..If I were to stop fanfiction..The only reason would be because I died in a accident or from old age..And don't worry about it..If I die then my brother will try and post an update on here..I told him if anything were to happen to me..I want him to get on my profile and update my bio as well as explain what has happen to me.**_

_**(Guest) Zephry Night Watch: My bad..I didn't know what to call you by since you were a guest..But the next day after I updated it I saw that you put your name or alias down at the end of your review sorry about that bro! And thanks for the support! Just make sure your reviews are honest! And sorry but no I will not because I do not read advertised fanfics..Sorry! If I am going to find your fanfics..It will be not because of Advertisement but because of myself..I search for my own reading material.**_

_**(Guest) Kliff: Thank you! I put a lot of time and effort into answering your guys Reviews! I also put a lot of effort into making my fanfics..So please bear with me if the chapters take a while to make.**_

**_Oops..Forgot something..These are the three symbols that I will use to tell you when to play or stop a song._**

**_\+ - Play background music_**

**_= - Play Battle music_**

**_~ - Stop playing the suggested battle music or background music_**

_**WARNINGS: This chapter contains dark themes such as gore and hallucinations.**_

_**With all of that aside! Let the chapter begin!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any music that appears in this chapter and neither do I own FNAF..I only own my OC Phones! DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t!**_

_Five Night's At Freddy's: _

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 9:00 AM**

**Location: Home**

My eyes were wide open as I looked around my messy room. My books were scattered on the floor with drawings of my nightmares and the mysterious red hair figure I would always see but I never knew who he was, my room's walls were painted with a golden trim but it's primary color was red while the floors were blue.

I look to my right to see Marionette sleeping on my green bean bag with a red blanket over her. "Marionette…."

It's been thirty minutes since DeShawn and Toy Chica went to get my medication, I quickly look over to my right and saw a figure in the shadows of my room with light barely showing his hair. "Who are you!? What do you want!?"

The Mysterious red figure walked closer to me but he was faceless as he was revealed by the light shining completely on him. "How does it feel? To know you are going to die?" I was about to respond when my eyes widen as he punched me in the face and begin to choke me as I begin to lose consciousness. "It's me…It's me….It's me…It's…me."

I tried to speak but I couldn't as he repeated the words over again like a tape recorder and before I knew it, I blacked out.

* * *

**POV. Marionette**

**Time: 9:04 AM**

**Location: Phone's House**

I woke up and heard someone fall to the floor and as I looked around the room I saw Phone's lying on the ground unconscious. "Kyle!"

I floated towards him and picked his body up before placing him on the bed, I looked at him and ruffled his hair with my hand. "Pho-I mean…Kyle….."

I looked around the room and looked for Phone's Phone **(A/N Ironic..I know.) **only to find nothing. "The only thing I can do i-Wait..I never had done it before..But maybe I can try.."

I laid down right next to Phones and closed my eyes. "Here goes nothing..Don't worry..I am coming Kyle.."

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ? (? Hospital)**

**Music: Organization XIII Theme (Kingdome Hearts)**

**\+ (Organization XIII Theme)**

I opened my eyes to find that I was in a cell of some sort with a metal door and soft cushion walls and floors as if I was in a mental hospital. "Where am I? Is this a dream or nightmare? All of them are so real it's hard to tell if this is reality."

I twisted my cell door and opened it, I looked at the empty yet eerie hallways. "Well..Someone forgot to lock my cell door..Am I the only one in here?"

Suddenly I heard a creepy yet familiar voice behind me. "Found you Kyle.."

I turn around and saw the red haired figure walking towards me with a knife in his hand, But this time he was wearing my grandfather's attire. "Impossible! How did you get my grandfather's attire!? It was specially made by a private Couturier!"

The Red figure laughed and kept walking towards me, I stepped back and looked behind me as I tried to find a way out of this position. "Oh..? It was? How do you know I am not your grandfather? How do you know I am not really your father? Then again…You never knew your REAL parents now did you? How do you know they didn't lie about your grandfather's attire? How do you know it's not your father's Attire?"

I shaked my head and heard a gasp behind me. "Kyle!"

I look over my shoulder and saw the Marionette floating towards me until she stopped right beside me. "Marionette? No..This is just a nightmare..None of this is real."

The Marionette shaked her head. "No..It's really me Kyle..You just passed out all of a sudden..But yes this is a nightmare..But…" The Marionette looks over to the Mysterious red hair figure. "It's you…"

I look over to the Marionette and saw a slight smile on her face which turned into confusion. "Marionette? Do you know this guy? He's been haunting my dreams for as far as I can remember..Who is he?"

The Marionette doesn't look at me but she begins to speak as we both look back at the figure. "I do know him…But I don't know him personally..But he is the one who killed me and Golden Freddy…"

My eyes widen and I look at the red figure in anger and disgust. "You sick bastard! Why the hell would you kill them!? What the hell did they ever do to you!?"

The red figure runs at the Marionette with his knife in hand and I immediately intervene with a knife I created. "I won't let you hurt her! I will die before I let you harm her! This is neither a nightmare or a dream! This my mind! My world! My rules! And the first rule is…Fuck off!" I kicked him in the chest and did a roundhouse kick to his face sending him rolling a few feet away from me.

The red figure looks at me with a smile but soon everything in my dream started to fall apart as I begin to wake up. "Congrats…You have passed your first test Kyle….I am looking forward in seeing you grow stronger..Keep it up…The truth is near."

**~ (Organization XIII Theme)**

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ?**

**No music just eerie silence**

I open my eyes and gasped rapidly as I looked at my hands, I calmed down and I saw the black checkered teddy bear that was clipped to my hips in front of me. "It was all a dream.."

"Not quite exactly…Some of it was fake..But some of it was real as well..Am I right? Or am I right? After all..It's not over yet." A mysterious voice said

I quickly looked around my room but then my eyes laid on the bear that is standing in front of me. "What the….Hell? Are you talking to me? Who are you?"

The Teddy Bear smiled wide and did a little twirl before putting it's stuffed paw on its chest in a proud stance. "My name is Beal! Your new personal assistant! I am here to guide you and make sure you are safe! I also used to be your phone until I became a real being! Now I am here to serve you well!"

I laughed thinking it was a hallucination inside my dream and just went with it, I raised my hand and he shakes paws with me. "Nice to meet you Beal..My name is Ky-I mean Phones.."

Beal frowned and clipped himself on my hips, His eyes glowed everytime he spoke and when I looked at the room I was in, I immediately knew where I was. "The….Orphanage.."

I opened the door and looked down the empty corridor and saw nothing but old newspapers and smashed down doors. "How the hell did I get here? This must be a nightmare..Yeah that's it."

I heard a raspy voice and turned around, my eyes widen when I saw that DeShawn was a ghostly pure white and his eyes were piercing red. "D-DeShawn? A-Are you okay?"

Beal looked at me while still clipped to my hips. "Run!"

I turned around and ran until I made a left turn into the kitchen and sat down below against the counter which was a brownish color, I steady my breaths and my heartbeat. 'Oh shit..Oh shit! What do I do!? I can't just punch him! What if this is really reality!? I could actually be hurting DeShawn..No..Even if it's a hallucination..I can't hurt DeShawn..He's..'

I heard footsteps in the kitchen and my thoughts were immediately cut off, I looked at Beal hoping he would give me some form of advice when I saw that he wasn't moving at all nor showing any signs of life. 'I knew it was a hallucination..'

I was then grabbed by the throat and immediately slammed onto the counter, Nightmare DeShawn pulled out a knife and begin stabbing me on my hand. "Aaaagh! Stooooaaaagh!"

Nightmare DeShawn then grabbed some rope, knives, nails, and a hammer, he then tied me to the wall by nailing the nails on the wall and attaching the rope, I look at him with pleading eyes. "Pl..ease stop De..Shawn.."

Nightmare DeShawn threw his first knife and hit my chest right in between the nipples, I screamed in pain and tried to stay conscious long enough. "Aaaaagh!"

Nightmare DeShawn smiled and threw his second knife hitting me in the pelvic region as I screamed even louder. "Aaaaaaaaaaaghhhh!"

I cried in pain and closed my eyes and felt myself slipping away from my nightmare or what could be my reality when I heard a familiar voice. "Phones! Please wake up! I…I…"

I felt a ray of light hit my eyes and I open my eyes to see Toy Chica hugging me with the rest of the crew as well as DeShawn and Dave looking at me in worry, I was apparently in a hospital.

When I looked at Toy Chica I heard her say three words that will change my life forever.

"I love you.."

* * *

_**Well that's it for the final part for Chains Of Nightmares! I hope all of you guys enjoyed this chapter! And as always I will see you guys in the next chapter! And don't forget!**_

_**Heiwa no tame ni iku!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Love From The Past

**What's up guys..? Pokebron here..Bringing you a new chapter for Five Nights At Freddy's: Alone No More..Time to Answer some reviews..Sorry if I am not peppy or energetic I am having a bit of a bad day but it will get better eventually…So I will just go on and answer your reviews.**

**Braelynnway: Nah..Those are the pairings..The pairings for Phones is the Marionette and Toy Chica.**

**Sparken: Yeah..Exactly what I said to KillerWOW And Aiden Pearce.**

**Godzilla King Of Monsters: It's good that you like it but if you want it to continue coming out exciting then don't rush..Rushing a fanfic or game makes it come out bad..For a example..When I was about 11 years old I played Sonic The Hedgehog 2006..It was so bad because it was VERY glitchy..The reason for that was because Sega rushed it to be released and that is why it came out so bad…So unless you want that to happen yeeeeah..No rush.**

**WarriorCats4Life1234: No rushing please.**

**KillerWOW And Aiden Pearce: Haha..Thanks for being funny I can't usually be myself when I am having a bad day..I feel a little better now.**

**Masterart: ..Yeah she did.**

**(Guest) More: Again..No rushing.**

**And finally a announcement before we start the fanfic..I am going to put up a poll on my profile so go check that out..It's nothing important..Just something fun.**

**Also Some respect and thanks for these people that have gave me support and help so far as well as reviewed:**

**Favorites and followers:**

**6000halos**

**Aleksandr Sakamoto**

**Alextar2000**

**Burn Shadow**

**CrystalDragon3568**

**Deathstreakfanfictions**

**DragonDude85**

**Ernsop**

**EternalSamurai**

**FanfictionIsDaBest**

**FragHE**

**Freezey**

**Godzilla King Of Monsters**

**Hasif101**

**JDoggy5**

**KillerWOW And Aiden Pearce**

**Killermoose**

**KiyaTheBanette**

**MysteryWolf**

**NITIAD**

**Nox Frontius**

**PandaVoltz**

**PekkaSandBJ**

**PokeTurn88**

**PorNgub**

**RissingDragons**

**Seiryuu626**

**Shadepwn**

**ShadowRoxas12**

**ShiroKinx**

**Sheph3rdOfFire**

**Skyllix093**

**Teshy**

**ThatOneDude3600**

**TheFlypig**

**TheBlazeingtiger**

**Thortox**

**TitianWaffle**

**Tkochase**

**Trent-friend**

**WarriorCats4Life1234**

**We-Are-In-Life**

**WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate**

**XenoKing999**

**ZTN**

**Addablekiller7x**

**Braelynnway**

**Cking1996**

**Cullinto**

**Elatedrune**

**Falloutaki**

**Hatcherd9**

** .5**

**KraventhehunterPL**

**Kyuubi no Goku**

**No1fnaffan**

**Ponylover12346**

**Rainbowdash12111**

**Sharkstalker**

**Spudbud16**

**Stavie333**

**Theman1997**

** .165**

**xZeroSoulWolfx**

**Amudpuddle**

**AwesomeDragon02**

**Cbscbs**

**Chicken360**

**Connick15**

**Gabinha**

**Haunted Majora64**

**JeffFighters**

**LoserPalooza711**

**Mirage-Faroe**

**Rockbrad**

**Sadstoryteller**

**Shadepwn**

**Spartan-A716**

**ZaneZGameZ**

**Zephy Night Watch**

**Ace115**

**D3m0nhunter**

**Doughboy935**

**F117squall leonhart**

**Firestarter09**

**Kreeft123xx**

**Natesargent316**

**Puppy13**

**The Hopless Romantic**

**Thisguy888869**

**Ultramarinebattlebrother**

**Caseydodd8**

**Dylanben955**

**Guests:**

**More**

**Candy**

**Bunny**

**Kilff**

**Special Thanks to OC Requesters (And no I am not accepting anymore OCs..I already have enough.)**

**LaDeadSh0t**

**FragHE **

**So I will say this again..Thank you guys so much for the support and reviews! The advice as well as support you guys give me really help and I hope that I continue to see honest reviews in the future chapters! So again! Thank you guys so much!**

**Well..Onto the chapter I guess..Also these are the symbols for playing or stopping the suggested music..**

_**\+ - Play background music**_

_**= - Play Battle music**_

_**^ - Play Chase Music**_

_**~ - Stop playing the suggested battle music, Chase Music, or background music**_

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN FNAF! AND I DON"T OWN ANY MUSIC THAT APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER! I ONLY OWN PHONES AND BEAL! DESHAWN BELONGS TO LaDeadSh0t!**

_Five Nights At Freddy's: _

_Alone No More_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: ?**

**Location: ? Hospital**

I stared at her with surprised eyes, I placed my hands on her shoulders and she look at me surprised. "W-What? W-What did you say Toy Chica?"

Toy Chica looked at me but then nodded her head, She smiled and looked towards DeShawn. "DeShawn? Can you close and lock the door?"

I look at DeShawn and he nodded closing and locking the door as soon as he got near it, I look back at Toy Chica confusingly. "Toy Chica? D-Did you really just..!?"

Toy Chica covered my mouth with her hand and cut me off, My eyes widen and I saw the color of her eyes which was a mix of yellow and red but the main color I saw that outshined the rest of the colors is the color green. "Yes..Phones..I-I….I love you..Even if it seems like a taboo..I can't stop what I feel..Ever since you saved me I can't stop thinking about you."

She uncovered my mouth and I then changed my expression from shock to a face with confusion. "Saved you….? What are you talking about?"

Toy Chica giggled and then rubbed my hands with her eyes wandering to the windows of the hospital room I was in. "It was about four years ago..When you saved me."

My head started hurting so much and I then felt a series of memories flush back into my head. "N-No way.."

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Evening (Flashback 4 years ago) (July 4th**** 2010****)**

**Location: Sena's Café**

"_Phones! It's closing time!" I heard my boss say as I got finish cleaning the tables and chairs, I smiled and clocked out as I begin walking home._

_I stopped when I felt like someone was watching me and I immediately begin freaking out. "I-It's just a hallucination..Calm down Phones..Calm down.."_

_I then felt something grab my leg and I tried not to look down but I did anyway, When I looked down I absolutely frozed. "N-No w-way…W-What a-are y-you?"_

_It was a yellow Chicken robot which looked badly damaged, It's legs were missing and wires were hanging out of it, It was missing an arm, and one of its eyes were hanging out. "H-Help..bzz…M-Me..Bzzzz.."_

_I looked at it with a mix of sadness and horror, I looked at it and shaked my head. "I..I have no idea on how to fix you..I am only a high school student..I don't have any experience as a Mechanic.." The Chicken robot let go of my leg helplessly and looked at the ground with no hope, I closed my eyes and begin walking away. 'Can I really just..Walk away? No! I can't! That's just like leaving a man or lady to die! I can't do that! No..I am going to fix that robot even if it means learning..' I then turned around and grabbed the Chicken Robot and immediately catched it by surprise and begin walking to my house._

_I placed it on my couch and went to get a Documentary on Robot Mechanics from my bedroom and when I came back to the living room I saw that it was looking at me with a curious expression or at least it was trying to but since it's face is messed up..It's hard to tell what expression it has. "I am going to watch this Documentary and I will do my best to repair you..I promise!"_

_The night continued on normally and I felt the knowledge enter my brain as I soaked up as much as I can on Robot Mechanics. "Animatronics huh? So that's what you are…" I looked at the chicken animatronic and saw a bib that said 'Let's Party' on it which I am guessing is that this Animatronic is a birthday party animatronic but that is only a guess. "Alright..I am going to try and fix you as much as I can..But it will have to wait until tomorrow..I have to get the parts for your body as well as the tools."_

_The Chicken animatronic lunged at me like out of a zombie movie and begin wrapping it's hands around my waist hugging me tight. "T-Thank..Bzzzz..Y-You..Bzzzzt.."_

_I smiled and felt myself getting tired and before I knew it, my eyes closed and I went off into darkness._

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Morning (Flashback 4 years ago) (July 5th****, 2010****)**

**Location: Home**

_I opened my eyes as the sunshine hit my face and I then got up and stretched. "Man..What a dream.." I then heard something smash and I immediately ran into the kitchen and saw the Chicken Animatronic. "I guess it wasn't a dream after all.."_

_The Chicken Animatronic looked at me hopelessly as I looked at the mess on the floor, I noticed there was jelly on the floor, loaf of bread, and finally some peanut butter which is stuck to the top of it's head. "Hahaha..What are you doing? Or what were you trying to do?"_

_The Chicken Animatronic came closer to me and I took the peanut butter jar off of its head. "I..Was..Bzzzt..Going..to..bzzzt..Cook..something..bzzt..for..bzz…you."_

_I smiled and shaked my head as I put the peanut butter jar in the trash and begin to clean its head with a wash rag. "Nah..It's okay..Besides I am doing this because I want to..I will be right back let m-" I was cut off as I heard my iphone ring and I immediately rushed over and picked it up. "Hello?"_

_It was my government teacher from school. "Why good morning phones! But you do know that you are late right? Are you working overtime?"_

_I shaked my head as I walked to the front windows of my house. "Good morning and yes…I do know I am late..And.." I looked over to the Chicken Animatronic who was looking at me with a expression I really couldn't read. "Uh..Well no…I am just going to take the day off..I got to do something important."_

_It was silent on the other end of the phone and my government teacher spoke cheerfully but softly making sure only I heard what he said. "Well..Okay but you need to come to school tomorrow..You can't miss any more days..Especially since you got sick three days ago."_

_My teacher then hung up the phone and I then went towards the door before turning to look back at the chicken animatronic. "I will be back I promise! I got to go to the hardware store and get some tools and parts so I can repair you."_

_I then walked out of my house and locked the door behind me before walking down the street, I then rubbed my blonde hair which I guess was from either my mom or dad. "Sigh..Well on the bright side..At least I don't have to dye it..Most people say that I would look good with either red hair dye or blue hair dye."_

_I finally reached the hardware store called Auto N fix and once I went inside I walked straight to get a wrench, screwdriver, nails, and a couple of other tools. 'Great..Now I only have three things left.'_

_I smiled and walked over to the clerk. "Umm..Do you know where I can get a robotic arm, leg, and Servo?"_

_The clerk who is black smiled wide and snapped his fingers. "Yes sir we do! Actually we have the Robotic arm and leg..However we don't have a Servo."_

_I looked at him confusingly. "Um..Do you know where I can get a servo?"_

_The clerk shaked his head and chuckled. "You aren't going to get one..Actually no one is..It's illegal to have one unless you are a cop or you have a degree in engineering as well as work with one in college."_

_I sighed and nodded my head slowly as I pulled out my wallet and begin taking out some money. "How much?"_

_The clerk shaked his head and pushed the money back towards me. "Keep it..The robotic parts we have are parts that no one ever buys..I guess there isn't much people who are interested in robotics and such..So go ahead and take the parts for free."_

_I smiled wide and the clerk picked up a box and handed it to me, I then started walking out of the shop with the parts in hand. "Thank you!"_

_I walked back to my house and rested the box on the ground before opening my front door. "I am back!" I then picked up the box again and put it on the couch right next to the Chicken animatronic._

_The Chicken Animatronic smiled wide and I holded my hand up gesturing that it's not over. "I still need to get a Servo..But the only places I am going to get a Servo is from a Police station and a College..It can't be a college because the college that's closest to me is 65 miles from here..So that mea-" I was cut off by a news report on TV._

"_My name is Charles Lee Seve and I am here live to show you guys a new look at the newly built Police Station just on Marrow East Highway..And if you go inside the Interior it is just splendid! Wait..Let's have a word with this construction worker." The Reporter on TV spoke and I was immediately eying the TV._

_The Reporter on TV continued to speak with the Construction worker as he explained the insides and out of the police station. "Well..If you go to the storeroom which is where all the parts such as Servos, Guns, Body Armor, and etc..You will see that the entrance is locked and the only way in is to use a key card which is impossible because of the new system that the police have..They must always wear the key cards around the neck..Otherwise well..You aren't getting in..But there is no way you could steal something..Especially with all of the cops and cameras around the place."_

_I looked away from the TV and then looked back at the Chicken Animatronic. "That's it..I need to steal a Servo out of the Police Station.."_

_The Chicken Animatronic looked at me with worry and grabbed my leg. "D-Don't..Bzzzt…Do..Bzzzt..it."_

_I looked at the Animatronic with confusion. 'What the hell? I thought Animatronics followed a script in their system..So how is it that this Animatronic acts…So human..?'_

_I shaked my head and went upstairs where I grabbed a hoodie, A Can of Spray, Screwdriver, A mask with One Side white and the other side Black, and some Leather gloves. "Okay..Now all I need to do is wait until nighttime..Then I will commence the operation."_

_I went downstairs and stopped suddenly in the hallway and realized something. 'Why am I willing to put my life on the line for a Animatronic? What am I getting myself into? Well…I don't have a whole lot to lose anyway…I don't have a family..Might as well live doing something eventful for once.'_

_I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with my bag carrying my tools on the side, I then look at the Chicken Animatronic who is looking at me with confusion. "What? Did I do something wrong?"_

_The Chicken Animatronic twitched a little and then got a little closer to me. "W-Why…Bzzzt…A-Are..Y-You…Doing…Bzzt..This?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and look out the window with my eyes staring at the blue sky. "I have no clue…I guess because I want to..I don't really have a reason."_

_I forgot one last thing and decided to go ahead and get it so I won't forget, I got up and walked into the kitchen and picked up a hairnet from the drawer. "I don't want to end up stealing the servo and leave behind DNA..That would be very bad."_

_I put the hairnet on and then I grab my hoodie which is a charcoal color and put it on with the hood covering my hair from the back and a little from the front so no one could see what color my hair was, I then grabbed my mask which is white on one side and black on the other and I put it on. "Perfect…" I then decided to go to the living room and I saw that the chicken animatronic was staring at me with curiosity. "Don't worry it's all part of the plan."_

_I then grab my phone and begin studying on the new police station and the cops that work there. "Hmm…Looks like I got studying to do."_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time Skip: Night Time (Flashback 4 years ago) (July 6th****, ****2010)**

**Location: Marrow East Highway**

_I looked at the police station and noticed how it was empty except there was two cars there. "They must have went out and celebrated…"_

_I sneaked over to the backdoor and stayed against the wall as I saw the camera just above the backdoor. "Pesky cameras…"_

_I pulled out a can of spray from my bag and sprayed some at the camera and while it was sprayed I immediately started picking the lock. "Left….Right…Middle….Got it."_

_I heard a clink from the lock and I immediately opened the door quietly and walked in, I walked through the room until I came upon another door. 'I got to be careful..One mess up could end me up in jail.'_

_I opened the door and saw one police officer asleep in a chair and the other roaming the hallways. 'This is my chance to steal that key card..It's around there necks huh?'_

_I sneaked over to the guard that is asleep while the guard that is roaming the hallways went down the east hallway, I slowly move my hand and grabbed the key card until my hand was grabbed by the guy sleeping. "Not a chance kid…." The police officer then dropped his hand quickly and begin snoring._

_I then sneaked over to the storage room area and then unlocked the storage with the key card, I then grabbed the servo and begin making my way to the exit quietly. 'I can't believe I am really doing this!'_

_I placed the key card back on the police officers neck and went through the backroom and out of the backdoor, I then sprayed the Camera again and picked up the servo with both hands and begin making my way home. 'That was way too easy..'_

_I heard a bang and I immediately knew what that meant. "Come back here with that servo thief!"_

_I then begin running faster and immediately saw a alleyway and jumped into the alleyway, I heard footsteps pass by and I immediately made my way down the two blocks from the alleyway and into my house. "I-I am back…holy shit.."_

_I saw the chicken animatronic looking at me with worry. "A-Are….Bzzzzzzzt..You..Oka-bzzzt…Okay?"_

_I nodded my head and picked up the Servo and placed it in my bedroom before taking a shower. "Man…What a day…Hm?"_

_I looked around my bathroom and felt like I was being watched until the feeling went away after five minutes. "Weird…"_

_I then got out and brushed my teeth, then I put on some boxers but no shirt as well as put on deodorant and then laid down on the bed and I then heard wires and metal noises scrapping against the floor as I saw the Chicken Animatronic walk into my room. "Erm..Need something?"_

_The chicken animatronic looked at me with what looks like a cross between embarrassment and Happiness. "U-Um..I wanted..Bzzzt..To thank you for..Bzzzzzzt…Doing..All of th..Bzzzt..is…For me.."_

_I shaked my head and waved my hand in the air. "No problem and I am glad I could help…By the way do you have a home?"_

_The Chicken Animatronic looked at me and nodded. "Y-Yes…At a..Bzzzt…Pizza Restaurant…"_

_I nodded my head and closed my eyes for a bit and let the word 'home' linger in my head until I opened my eyes and saw that the Chicken Animatronic left my room. "Interesting…Home..How can one simply have a home? Is it because of the people that live there? Or is it because of the peace and quiet that is there?"_

_I felt my eyes get droopy and then I soon closed my eyes and fell asleep._

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Morning (Flashback 4 years ago) (July 6th****, ****2010)**

**Location: Home**

_As I woke up I begin grabbing all of the tools I needed immediately and begin placing everything in the kitchen so I wouldn't set fire to the carpet or furniture in the living room, I then saw the Chicken Animatronic look at me strangely until it realized what is going on. "Hey! Come on in..It's time to repair ya."_

_The Chicken Animatronic walked into the kitchen and I then started with replacing the old looking Fin-like arm and I got a screwdriver and begin taking the screws off of the arm. "Ah..There we go."_

_The arm then slowly fell off with the wires dangling from the inside and I then grabbed the Newest fin-like arm and slowly begin placing it where I unscrewed the old arm, when all of a sudden the wires suddenly grab it and attach it. "Holy shit! That freaking scared the shit out of me…"_

_The Chicken Animatronic looked at me with a apologetic face and I smiled when it was about to say sorry but I quickly cut it off. "It's alright..I guess I really didn't need these tools.."_

_I did the same thing with the leg however for the eye I just pushed the eye back in and the wires just did the rest. "I wonder why this doesn't freak me out..I mean it does..But I am not reacting like any other human being would.."_

_As soon as I brought the Servo in the wires inside the chicken animatronic went crazy and then there was a flash of light and then when the light went away, The chicken animatronic was wearing the same bib which says 'Let's Party' and pink panties which makes her look like a stripper that works at hooters except without the given outfit of course, and finally C cup breasts. "What the hell? Y-You are a girl?"_

_The Chicken Animatronic jumped on top of me and begin hugging me tight. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much for fixing me! I am so grateful!"_

_I blushed and looked to my left and spoke softly. "N-No problem..So what now?"_

_The Chicken Animatronic slowly got off of me and nodded her head. "I got to go home…And see my family..I got like the way I was because I wanted to see the outside world..But I ended up getting damaged because of it…May I ask for your name?"_

_I looked at her with a smile and leaned against the wall. "Phones..My name is Phones…Glad that I could help you."_

_The Chicken Animatronic bowed and then stood at the door. "Thank you for everything..I am in your debt.."_

_I nodded my head as I saw her leave and I immediately looked at the TV and saw the news. "Good morning everyone! I am Sunny Mea Davis and I will be telling you guys the news this morning..Starting with our latest news report and the mysterious figure who has went viral on the internet and social media..Social media have given him the name 'Yoru no Dorobo' Which means in Japanese 'Stealer Of The Night' and just like his name..He strikes at night and last night's Victim was a police officer who was sleeping in the newest Police Station lobby waiting for his shift, However the cop who was roaming the east Hallway of the Police Station was oblivious of Yoru."_

_I stared at it intently as I saw a surveillance video of me entering the lobby and stealing the key card. "Damn it..It's always the freaking Lobbys..Whatever they still won't get any info on me..But just incase.."_

_I grabbed my wallet and my phone and headed down to the Barber shop and as I walked in, I saw many people getting their haircuts and I then saw the item I was looking for. "I can't believe I am really doing this.."_

_I walked over and grabbed the item and handed it to the barber which he replied with a smile. "Good choice..You will look good with blue hair dye."_

_I sat in the chair and after ten or eleven minutes I was finish and I then paid the barber 40$ plus extra $10 because I needed a haircut as well. "Have a nice day!"_

_I walked out of the Barber shop and walked back to my house while I passed the building of a Pizzeria and once I made it to my house I ran straight into the bedroom and looked at myself in the mirror, I had blue hair now. "..Well I guess they were right, I do look good with blue hair."_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: Present (End of Flashback)**

**Location: ? Hospital**

I looked at Toy Chica and I then smiled as I remembered the one I saved so long ago even though it was four years ago. "That's right..I saved you when you were broken and damaged.."

Toy Chica smiled wide and hugged me. "I..I love you! Ever since that day..I couldn't stop thinking about you..Because at that time..I wasn't propertly adjusted to the Robot body..And so I was techinically still inside a robot body..But as the years went by after you saved me..The feelings grew for you more and more..And..And I then became a real being that looks like a robot..I am a real being now..And if you wouldn't have saved me..I probably would have never got the chance to be reborned."

Everyone in the room smiled including DeShawn who was walking towards me. "It's good to see you are okay man..You just passed out on the floor for no reason.."

I continued to look at Toy Chica's eyes and the question popped out of her mouth. "Phones? Do you love me?"

The Monitor which keeps track of my heart rate skipped a beat and I begin feeling tingling inside. 'Is this what I really feel? Is this…..love? It must be! That's right..She always cared about me and I always worried about her and the fact that I saved her back then is no coincidence either…I was oblivious of my feelin-No I was oblivious of everything..But now…I can truly come out of my shell.'

I looked at her and I then felt something roll down my cheeks. "T-Toy Chica…I-I.." I closed my eyes as tears over flowed and I hugged her back. "I love you too!" I then kissed her with her small beak doing the same as everyone in the room whistled and clapped their hands.

Toy Chica smiled wide with tears coming out of her eyes and DeShawn came over to us and gave us some tissue. "Man..You guys are truly a pair..Both of you guys are crying..haha!"

I hit DeShawn and he laughed harder. "N-No I am not!"

There was a knock on the hospital door and Dave opened it as a docter walked in. "Ah..Mr. Kyle it's great to see you again..How are ya?"

I looked at him with a spooked expression while everyone was confused on why he didn't call me Phones. "How do you know my real name?"

The Docter smiled and took the IV line off of my arm and stared at with a smile. "I was friends with your father..I was also the same one who helped deliver you..Now I need to get payment for the hospital bill and then you can be on your way."

Dave walked over to the Docter and told him. "I will pay for it don't worry about it."

The docter walked away but before closing the door he told me one last thing. "Oh..And my name is Docter Forres..Stay safe Kyle."

Everyone looked at me except for the Marionette who already knew my name, DeShawn looked at me questionably. "Kyle?"

I smiled wide and spoke softly. "I like Phones better..And plus I never knew my parents real names or last name..So until then I won't call myself by my real name until I know them."

I then smiled wider as I looked out the window with a confident expression with one last postive thought in mind.

'I am happy..'

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter guys..I hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter..And thank you guys so much for everything! I couldn't have got here or further without you guys and as always! See ya in the next chapter! Bye!**_

_**Also don't forget to check out the poll!**_

_**Pokebron out! Peace!**_


	12. Chapter 11: Phone Guy

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you a new chapter for Five nights at freddy's: Alone No More!**_

_**Sorry if it took me a long time! I decided to post all of my chapters at the same time..Because..Why the heck not? Thank you everyone who has supported me! AND I MEAN FULLY! You guys are awesome! I am also studying the ruby script which is a computer language! I want to be a game designer and make the best Pixelated RPG out there! And i am doing my best to make that dream a reality..I am also learning how to draw on Illustrator and photoshop! So if you got any kind of suggestions where i can learn how to draw Anime characters or Furry characters..Or even stuff like clothes and wings..Please leave a suggestion! But don't forget to tell me if i made any errors in this chapter first!  
**_

_**And thank you for being patient!**_

_**Anyway..Let's cut to the chase!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF characters I only own my OC Phones! And DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t!**_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: ? AM**

**Location: ? Hospital**

I looked at the docter as he and Toy Chica helped wheel me out into the hallway and then I turn my head over to my left to see Dave with his credit card and I then look at Docter Forres and two big questions were needed before I leave here. "What was my Dad like?"

Docter Forres looked at me with a smile and tried to remember what he was like. "Well..I was about 30 years old at the time he came to me..So I would have to say he looked around 20 years old..He had Red hair..And I don't mean the natural kind..I mean the red hair dye kind..He apparently had hetocromia iridum..Which caused both of his eyes to be a different color then normal..And that's it..I don't know much about the guy.."

I then look at him and I smiled but then frowned once I remembered I was left on the Orphanage door when I was little, I sighed and then decided to ask what my mom was like. "And my mom?"

Docter Forres scratched his head and thought hard. "I don't remember actually..But I will tell you one thing..Her appearance was shocking."

I then thought of a extra question but decided that I would instead get Docter Forres phone number. "Docter Forres? May I get your phone number in case you remember anything related to my parents?"

Docter Forres smiled and he wrote down his number on a piece of paper and then I wrote my number down on a piece of paper before giving him my number. "Thank you so much Docter Forres..My mother and father left me on the porch of a Orphanage and I am trying to figure out who my mother and father are."

Docter Forres looked at me with a sadden expression. "Ahh..I understand now..You poor boy..Don't worry..I swear I will call you once I remember anything that is related to your parents."

I smiled and then Toy Chica wheeled me out of the hospital while gaining some weird stares from people, I then looked up slightly and saw Toy Chica's breasts and I immediately shaked my head. 'No! You shouldn't do that! You are a gentlemen Phones..You don't do stuff like that or even try!'

Toy Chica smiled and spoke softly. "What are you going to do once we reach the Pizzeria?"

I yawned and then remembered what I had plan for as soon as I got out of the Hospital. "What time is it right now?"

Toy Chica smiled as we reached my neighborhood before being wheeled towards the Pizzeria. "It is 11:55 PM right now.."

I nodded my head and then I smiled. "Well..I guess we could play a game..How's about you guys try to get into my office and scare me?"

Toy Chica frowned a little. "Are you sure? You just got out of the hospital..I don't want you to end up there again..But if you are positive..I guess I can't stop you."

I was wheeled into the pizzeria and the first thing I see is Mangle climbing on the ceiling like a spider before somehow curling up on the ceiling and falling asleep. "How does she sleep like that?"

Toy Chica giggled before shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows? It's just Mangle being Mangle."

I then was wheeled into me and Deshawn's office where I saw a mysterious letter on my table. "Huh? A letter?"

I then noticed that the letter was completely yellow with a red golden seal. "Toy Chica? Can you go ask Golden Freddy if he wrote a letter for me?"

Toy Chica nodded her head and disappeared for a couple of minutes before coming back through the hallway and back towards me. "Golden Freddy says that he has never wrote a letter before.."

My heartbeat increased and I slowly open the letter and then I read the note. "It's Me."

I then heard a phone ring in the distance and I saw Golden Freddy rush down the hallway before giving it to me. "I don't know who it is Phones.."

I look at the caller ID and saw the word 'Me' on it and answered it before putting it to my ear. "H-Hello?"

I then heard a male voice which threw me off. "Why hello! Hello! I thought I would check up on you Phones..After all you are in the computer database! DAtabase! D-DAtbase! Er-Er-errOr! does n-not a-approve! APPROVE! APPROVE! Does not ApProVE! DoEs nOt! D-Dose not….Approoooove…."

I freaked out and dropped the phone but immediately picked it back up to hear silence and before I could hang up, I heard the same male voice except this time it was more clearer. "Hello Phones! My name is Vincent or I am also known as Phone Guy! I am sorry for the strange disruption..I got very nervous when I was trying to make this call and err..well..I made a recording and replayed the recording through the phone..But it didn't quite work out…But anyway I would like to know how everyone is doing including Dave and yourself as well as DeShawn..You see I work the Day shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..But I never met you before..I have seen you before..But I never got to propertly introduce myself."

I sighed and then calmed down. "Well..Everything is fine..I just came back from the hospital..Toy Chica is doing okay..Chica is chatting with DeShawn..Mangle is being..Mangle..Foxy is doing alright..Same as everyone pretty much..Nothing really has changed..Dave is doing fine..He seems a bit stress at times probably because of myself..And finally yes I guess I am okay..Not perfect..But okay."

The line went silent for a moment until Phone guy finally spoke up. "Well great! And it's probably best if you don't tell them about who I am..Especially since I haven't been to work in a long time..Well Stay safe!"

I then hanged up and gave the phone back to Golden Freddy who in turn asked me. "Who was it?"

I look at Golden Freddy and nodded my head slowly. "Well..It's some guy who works the Day Shift called Phone Guy..Or Vincent."

Golden Freddy cocked his head and all of a sudden his eye sockets were filled with numbers before his eyes went back to normal. "But Phones..We don't have a Day shift guard..And we don't have anyone named Vincent or Phone guy in our database."

I looked at Golden Freddy shocked before running down the hall and towards Deshawn who was making out with Chica and when I saw them I stood there awkwardly until I let out a awkward cough and they both look at me with their hands tied around there necks. "U-Um..Excuse me..But I need to know..Is there a day shift guard who works here by the name of Vincent?"

DeShawn looked at me and then shaked his head. "Nopey nope..Never heard of a guy name Vincent bro..And I know for a fact we don't have a Day Shift guard.."

My eyes widen and my mind went towards the Golden Freddy's phone. 'Who was that then?'

* * *

_**I hope you guys enjoyed it! And Also I grauated High school on May 28**__**th**__** so yay me! But I have been very busy helping my family out as well as some of my friends..Because I know one of my friends needed help on his fanfic so I did! Anyway..I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**Also for those who love my Pokemon fanfics I made a pokemon Forum RP! Check Profile for name!**_

_**And as always! See you in the next chapter!**_

_**Heiwa no tame ni ikimasu!**_


	13. Chapter 12: Substitution Guard

_**What's up guys!? Pokebron here! Coming to bring you a new chapter for Five nights at freddy's: Alone No More! Now time to do some answering for some reviews!**_

_**Well..I would but there isn't any new reviews to go on..I would review a guest..But I can't because he or she hasn't put a title to him or herself..So I technically can't do a review on a guest if that person hasn't added a name.**_

_**Also we are coming down to the last few chapters guys! 10 more chapters and this fanfic will be finish! But remember! I am making a sequal..OR IS IT A PREQUEL? Hahahahaha!**_

_**Well..I am sure everyone is busy and couldn't find the time to review so I am just going to go ahead and say.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF! I only own my OC Phones! DeShawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t! ? Belongs to FragHE!**_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 12:30 AM**

**Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Deshawn and Phone's office)**

As I walked back to me and Deshawn's office I see a person I haven't seen before, He looked to be around his 20s, He was indeed male and he wore a long green jacket with pockets on the side and a black shirt with a white spray painted design of a thumbs up, long brown slacks with small tears on the knees, A pair of black shoes with white lines run is on the sides length ways and a black and green beanie. "Um excuse me but who are you?"

The Stranger jumps a little but then calms down once he looks at me. "Oh shit..You scared me..I don't understand how people can be in this place by themselves..Thank god I got DeShawn with me..I am you and DeShawn's substitute incase you guys get sick or injured and are required to stay home or at the hospital."

He holds out his hand which I stare at it for a few minutes before shaking it. "My name is Dezmin Ceaser..And I have recently started working here as a chef..While I have been a Substitution Guard for a few months now."

I then nod my head and smiled. "My name is Phones..I am one of the Main security night guards here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Dezmin nodded his head. "I know..Everyone has informed me on who you are including Toy Bonnie..B-By the way..Where is she?"

I grinned and pointed to the cameras and when Dezmin looked at the cameras he saw Toy Bonnie bending over to get some food from a container and I saw Dezmin almost have a nosebleed. "You like her don't you?"

Dezmin chuckled and then with his Hair straight shoulder length black hair with slight split ends swishing as he got up, As he walked by I saw that his eyes were a green color but a chartreuse. "Hey!"

Dezmin looked back at me and I gave him a thumbs up while looking over my shoulder to look at him. "Let's hang out sometime..Nightguards are nightguards right?"

Dezmin smiled and then walked off to talk to Toy Bonnie while I left to the empty room or so I thought. "I haven't spoken to you in a while Marionette.."

* * *

_**Sorry if this is REALLY SMALL! But I wanted to get you guys a chapter out because I know everyone is going to be like "Oh what happen to Poke!? Did he abandon the fanfic!?" But its not just that!**_

_**I have been real busy lately and I had to intend my mother's graduation from college and I had a best friend come over and spend the night.**_

_**But I needed to introduce this character anyway so I guess it was a good thing I made a short one..Also when the final chapter comes I will make it super long as the final chapter is indeed important.**_

_**Also before people start leaving comments in the review saying how I need a co-writer..HELL NO.**_

_**First off I don't trust anyone else with my fanfics..And if I am going to trust someone with my fanfics it's going to be someone I know for a long time and has no ill intention on conquering or taking over the fanfic by force.**_

_**Second off..I don't want my co-writer to be a thick head..As there is too many on this site and I don't want to deal with trying to explain what I want a certain chapter to be without him being a total jerk.**_

_**Third off..I don't know anyone else that does fanfic writing besides myself in my family or my friends..So no help from my family or friends when it comes to writing my fanfics.**_

_**And those are my three reasons why I wouldn't get a co-writer.**_

_**And as always! Stay safe! Stay cool! Stay Awesome!**_

_**Pokebron out!**_


	14. Chapter 13: Passion Before The Terror

_**What up guys!? Pokebron here coming to bring you guys a new chapter for Five Night's At Freddy's: Alone No More!**_

_**Nothing much to say except Review and don't be afraid to send a PM to me. NO FLAMES THOUGH.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN FNAF! ONLY MY OC PHONES AND BEAL! DESHAWN BELONGS TO LaDeadSh0t! AND DEZMIN BELONGS TO FRAGHE!**_

* * *

**POV. Phones**

**Time: 12:50 AM**

**Location: Freddy Fazbear's Restaurant (Deshawn and Phone's Office)**

I look behind me and saw Marionette smiling at me. "Yes it has been quite a while Phones..So have you made up your mind?" I look at her with confusion and then she giggles when she saw my confusion, I felt her rub my chin. "I guess I forgot to tell you about it..So I will go ahead and tell you..I was wondering if you and Toy Chica would be interested in a SpringLink..A Springlink is for those who wish not only to be together with one and another forever..BUT a second or third lover may join in on this..Link..However it's disadvantages are that you can still die..But you can only die by someone else's hands..You cannot die by aging out or a sickness."

I then begin thinking for a little bit until realization dawns upon me. "You like me..In that way Marionette?"

She smiles and nods her head, I then begin wondering if it's a good idea or not. "Well…I am fine with it..And I do feel something for you..But..I need you to ask Toy Chica if she is okay with this..Because in a way it feels wrong..Ask her first and I will give you my answer."

She nods her head and walks off, I then sit down at my desk and yawned a little but then I felt my stomach growl. "That's right..I have manage to stay hydrated..But food I have yet to eat..Damn."

I then remembered I had some chips in my drawer and I put my hand in the drawer and ate the chips but then I remembered that file which was in the drawer, I pulled out the file and looked at it. "…Man what is this file doing in my desk..This seems like it would be in Dave's Office..But.."

I put the file down on the table and begin reading it. "1979..That was 8 years before the bite of 87..Did Freddy Fazbear even exist in that time? Why is such a old file in my drawer?"

I then heard the work phone on my desk ring and I stared at it before slowly answering it. "Hello?"

I heard screeching on the other end of the phone and I immediately hanged up. "Uggh..Prank callers..I wish people wouldn't do that."

I then look at the file and begin reading it. "In 1687 in the month of July..A large mechanically like machine fell out of the sky and hit the earth..It was at this moment Archeologist expert Dan Fazbear and his partner Sike Miles were investigating the area at the time this machine dropped out of the sky..The machine was gold and it appeared to look like a rabbit..Dan and Sikes were unsure of what to make of their discovery and decided to bring the machine to a specialtist in machinery..However the person they were looking for went to a Newly made Asylum in Arizona, Scottsdale which is in the eastern part of Maricopa County..They brought the machine there but decided to leave it in the vehicle.."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "Damn..It sounds like they discovered a alien to me.."

I kept reading and I smiled as I found it interesting. "While they went inside the Asylum to go get the Machinery expert..They saw countless psychopaths..Dan stopped in front of one of the psychopaths..However this one psychopath caught Dan's Eyes as he seemed to be different then the others..He had red hair, A left eye that is red while the one on the right is green, and is wrapped in the asylum clothing..Dan spoke with the Psychopath and his responses were a bit odd but yet reasonable..Dan and Sikes then met and chatted with the machinery specialtist and they went outside but what shocked them the most is that the Unknown Machine disappeared as if it walked away..There were markings of what look like footsteps but they suddenly disappear as they followed them…Dan and Sikes gave up and went back home..Dan went back to Arkansa while Sikes went somewhere in Texas..Dan started up a Pizzeria in Little Springs called Fazbear's Family Diner..But then it was closed down due to contamination and children going missing..Dan tried again and started up a new restaurant called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..However this time it featured Animatronics which were made by Sikes..Dan named the bear Freddy and the chicken Chica while the Bunny was named Bonnie..The design seemed somewhat similar to the Unknown Machine they found..Sikes sent other machines to Dan which were easily tested and safe..But eventually Dan and Sikes passed away from old age..However there was a incident in the year of 1987 with David who is Dan's son as the owner of the restaurant at the time..A boy was having a birthday party..When all of a sudden he was bitten by the fox animatronic known as Foxy..And he lost his frontal lobe..Afterwards business was hard for David..But then one day after the incident..Children begin going missing again..And David was forced to shut down his father's restaraunt again for good..Several years later..David passed away and then his successor Dave Fazbear decided to make his ancestor's dream a reality..He even fixed up the old animatronics and brought them back..This file was updated on 6/6/2010"

I put the file back in the drawer and I closed my eyes. "There must be more to that story..It left out too much details..Something tells me something much more happen back then..But no need to worry about it now."

I reopen my eyes and I saw Toy Chica walk towards me. "H-Hey..Can we talk?"

I smiled and nodded my head. "Sure..Well there isn't anyone here now..So go on ahead."

Toy Chica fiddled with her hands and I cock my head slightly until she finally starts to speak. "I-I was wondering…..D-Do you..Never..mind.."

I saw her cheeks turn red and I look at her concerned. "It's okay Toy Chica..Ask me."

Toy Chica looks at me with a smile that is wavering, I could tell that she was very embarrassed to ask whatever it was because of how she standing, Her feet are standing too close together and she is rolling her right foot in a circle. "D-Do you..Do you…Maybe…WANT TO HAVE SEX SOMETIME!?"

I stared at her with a blank face before blinking my eyes and I scratched my neck nervously. "U-Uh..Don't you think it's kinda early for that?"

Toy Chica blushed and looked at the floor. "S-Sorry..It's just that earlier I saw DeShawn and Chica..And they were talking about..It..So I figure we should too."

I sighed but then smiled while getting out of my chair. "Well..I will do it as soon as you are ready..But if you aren't comfortable then we don't have to do it..I can wait Toy Chica."

I smiled and then hugged her close. "How's about we clear our minds and go out? Just the two of us."

Toy Chica smiled and I held her life like flipper and we begin heading outside of the pizzeria. "Let's go to a Lake that is not too far from here."

Once we reached the lake, the scenery was beautiful with clear skies and the wind barely blowing, I sat down on the ground and Toy Chica did the same. "Well..It feels great out here..Toy Chica? What do you do in your spare time besides cook?"

Toy Chica smiled and held my hand. "Hmm..Well I usually play with my Older Model or Golden Freddy..If not I usually just cook or fix up the restaurant."

I nodded my head slowly and I then heard Toy Chica speak in a soft tone. "Hey..Um..Phones? What is school like?"

I look at her with a grin. "Well..It's great I suppose if you want to be more intelligent..But most people slack off and skip classes just to hang out with their friends.."

I then rubbed my neck and continued to speak while watching and looking at the sky. "I think its fine to do things like that every once in a while..But there are limits to how far you can take it..But hey there's nothing you can do about it except watch them climb back up in grades."

I then sighed but looked at the side of my pants. 'Where the hell is that bear? Was it really all a dream or a hallucination?'

Toy Chica looked at me and then grabbed my hand. "Let's go back to the Pizzeria..O-Okay Phones?"

I saw her blush and I raised an eyebrow and I nodded my head as she led me back to the Pizzeria but then Mangle suddenly dropped from the ceiling and walked over to us. "Mangle thinks you two are going to do something that shouldn't be something! Bye!"

I watched Mangle jump up on the ceiling before going into a air vent and I felt my eye twitch. 'What..? I am just going to take that as a Mangle being Mangle thing..'

I then saw Toy Chica go to a room on the right in the main hallway, I followed her and we were in a room with a bunch of stuffed animals just like the prize room except there was a bed and a picture of Toy Chica's Older model. "Is..This your room? How come I wasn't told about these rooms when I was hired?"

Toy Chica smiled seductively and walked up to me before whispering in my ear. "I..Am ready…My love."

My eyes widen and I blushed before Toy Chica grabbed my hand and forced it to explore her body. "T-Toy Chica…A-Are you sure?"

Toy Chica looked at me in the eyes and nodded her head with a blush on her face. "Y-Yes..I want this..Do you?"

I then look at her in the eyes. "Only if you do.."

_**(WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! LOOK FOR THE ITALICS AND BOLD IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT! NO KIDS! IF YOU ARE A KID! LEAVE!)**_

I took a deep breath and I saw Toy Chica take her panties and bib off before laying it down on the bed and she looked at me with a blush and I did the same while my body froze up, I finally was able to take a few steps and I walk towards her before kissing her.

I felt Toy Chica's hands rubbing my lower region as we kissed and I became somewhat unsure if I needed to do anything when Toy Chica spoke up. "Y-You don't need to be shy….Touch me..It's okay."

I felt my face turn a deeper shade of red and I started tracing my right hand across her shoulder as we kissed and I move my right hand to her right C Cup breast and I started to grope it. 'I can't believe this is happening..But it is..And I am loving it.'

I then heard my pants unzip and fall to the floor and I felt my dick being stroked by Toy Chica. "Let's lay on the bed Phones.."

I was pushed onto the bed and Toy Chica laid on top of me kissing me and I could feel her wet pussy rubbing against my dick. "G-Gah..I love you Toy Chica."

Toy Chica looked at me and smiled. "I love you too Phones..And..I am going to make you feel good.." Toy Chica blushed on the last part.

Toy Chica moved herself down and started stroking my dick before giving it a lick and I grit my teeth as I try not to moan from the pleasure, and I look at Toy Chica as she suddenly gave me a wink and put her mouth on my dick before bobbing her head up and down. "G-Gah..T-Toy..C-Chica…A-Ahh.."

Toy Chica kneaded my ballsack throwing me over the edge when I suddenly felt a unknown sensation but then it went away when Toy Chica stopped. "W-Why did you stop?"

Toy Chica smiled and then grabbed ahold of my cock before slowly putting it in slowly until we both felt resistance and I saw Toy Chica Cringed a little. "T-Toy Chica? Are you sure you want to do this?"

Toy Chica smiled and kissed me before nodding her head. "Y-Yes..Please just do it quick."

I nodded my head and I grabbed ahold of her ass and I then pulled out before thrusting back in hard and I heard Toy Chica scream and tears were rolling down her eyes. "Shh..It's okay..We can stop if you want.."

I kissed her on the lips and she shook her head. "No I want to keep going Phones..I want to make love to you..Please."

I looked at her and I nodded my head but still dreaded the blood that leaked out of her pussy. 'I hope I didn't hurt her too much..I can't stand hurting her..'

I then thrusted in and out with the pain turn into pleasure, Toy Chica begin to moan. "Ahh..Ahh..Phones..F-Faster..I-It feels great!"

I went a little faster and I held her waist as I thrusted in and out of her pussy and I then felt something coming. "T-Toy C-Chica..In..Or..Agh…Out!?"

Toy Chica smiled and held tight and then kissed my forehead then my lips. "Aaaah! In! In Phones! I-I want to bear your children!"

I then thrusted one last time before shooting cum inside her wet drippy pussy and I panted as we laid on the bed. "I guess I better get a raise huh? Hahaha! I love you Toy Chica…I am glad we are together."

Toy Chica smiled at me and then took my cock out of her pussy before rubbing it a bit more before falling asleep on top of me.

_**(**LEMON OVER**)**_

With one last thought in my mind I fell asleep.

'I wonder how DeShawn is doing?'

* * *

_**Whew..I haven't did a lemon in a long time since my Draco's Adventure sex dream scene..So please tell me how I did and for now I will upload the next two chapters!**_

_**Stay Safe! Stay Cool! Stay Awesome!**_

_**Pokebron out!**_


	15. Chapter 14: Missing Phone

_**Alright here's Deshawn's Chapter and Lemon and don't worry viewers! I got Permission from the OC Requesters..Nothing much to say..I need to finish the next chapter and upload it so bye and enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF characters! I only own my OCs Phones and Beal! Deshawn belongs to LaDeadSh0t! And Dezmin belongs to FragHE!**_

* * *

_**POV. Deshawn**_

_**Time: 12: 50 AM (Once Phones meets the Marionette at Deshawn's and Phone's Office)**_

_**Location: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Party room 1)**_

I smiled as me and Chica sat across each other from the table. "So Chica what do you like to do for fun?"

Chica smiled and drinked a little of the smoothie she made. "Well..I usually play with my younger model or cook..But I also love reading and helping out if anyone needs it..Oh! I also loveeeee Cute dresses!"

I chuckled and thought to myself. 'Somehow I am not surprised..Hahaha!'

Chica looked at me in the eyes and then looked away as if she was going to ask me something but was too embarrassed to do so. "Is something the matter Chica babe?"

Chica's face turn a brighter shade of red as I called her babe. "D-Deshawn…? I was wondering…Do you think..You want to have children one day?"

I blinked my eyes and I then thought about how my kids would come out. 'Hey dad! Can I shoot that cockroach in the corner!? Sure son! Bang! Yep..That is definitely how I can imagine him hahahaha!'

I laughed and then I smiled but then Chica looked at me with a confused expression. "What is so funny?"

I took a drink from my grape flavored wine and I then look at Chica with a amused smile. "I was just laughing at me imagining what my children would act like or look like..Anyway to answer your question yes I do..I would not mind as long as you are prepared and ready for that sort of thing..After all you are my primary concern besides my guns."

Chica cocked her head. "What?"

I quickly shake my head and waved my hands. "It's nothing! Anyway..Why did you want to know?"

Chica smiled and then looked downwards but as if she was deep in thought. "I was wondering if you…Wanted to have sex…"

My eyes widen and I spilled some wine on my pants and Chica got up and immediately started to clean my pants but as she tried to use some water and a rag I tried to get her to stop. "C-Chica..Stop."

Chica looked at me and then back to the rag and saw that the stain was placed right in between my legs where my dick is. "O-Oh..Um..Sorry D-Deshawn.."

I blushed and then smiled as I then decided to mess with her. "I didn't think you wanted my 'D' that much Chica babe…"

I saw her eyes widen and she raised her hands quick . "N-No! You got it all wrong! I only wanted to clean the wine stain on your pants!"

I laughed and leaned back in my chair and looked at Chica. "Chica babe..I am joking..I was just messing with you! Hahahaha.." I was the hit on the shoulder by Chica and I laughed harder.

Chica then puffed her cheeks and turn the other way with her hands on her shoulder. "You are the worse…"

I laughed and then I hugged her from behind and then kissed her neck. "I am sorry..Will you forgive me?" I asked in a playful manner.

Chica didn't turn around and still had her hands on her shoulders. "Nope.."

I tickled her and she started to laugh, She fell onto the ground and I laughed as I saw her fall on the ground. "Hahaha! Oh man that was funny!" I saw her deadpanned expression and I chuckled before helping her up. "Okay I am sorry..But I don't know..As long as you are ready that's fine with me."

Chica smiled but then hugged me suddenly as I was sitting down. "Thank you..DeShawn….I love you."

I kissed her on the lips before looking at her in the eyes. "Anything to make you happy Chica babe…Okay?"

Chica giggled and then nodded her head but then she suddenly grabbed my arm and she led me to a room decorated with a few plushes, a laptop, and a bed with yellow sheets and blankets. "S-So are you ready?"

Chica smiled and kissed my lips, I moaned from the kiss she gave me but then she withdrawn from the kiss and looked at me in the eyes passionately. "Does that answer your question Hot Shot?"

_***WARNING! IF YOU DON"T LIKE LEMONS SKIP UNTIL YOU SEE THE ITALICS BOLDED LETTERS! FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LIKE THIS KIND OF THING..ENJOY!***_

The kiss felt very good and I nodded my head. "I guess it does." I felt my dick being rubbed and Chica suddenly led me to the bed and she pushed me on the bed forcing me to sit on it and my eyes widen as Chica stripped herself in front of me and her wet dripping pussy was making my dick grow hard and I blushed. "Well I guess it's my turn…"

I got up and I started taking my pants off and my shirt, Chica was eying me like a piece of meat as I did and she kissed me once I finally got my underwear off and I held her ass as we kissed. "Mmmm…DeShawn…"

I was then pushed backwards and forced to lay down on the bed and Chica then got on the bed and begin slowly stroking my dick causing me to groan in pleasure. "A-Ahh…C-Chica.." Chica put the cock in her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down with her eyes on me the whole time she did it.

Chica withdrawal from my dick and licked her lips. "Mmm..Tasty..But now it's time for the main course.." She said as she position her wet pussy on my cock which is already leaking a little cum.

Chica looked nervous and I looked at her in concern. "Are you okay Chica? I don't want you to do this if you aren't ready."

Chica shaked her head and kissed DeShawn. "N-No..I am ready and I am just afraid of how much it will hurt..But I can do this." Chica then slowly lower herself on my dick and we both moaned as it felt pleasurable until we hit resistance and I wrapped my hands around her and I pushed my cock through her hymen and Chica screamed in pain and held me tight as she cried. "Shhh..It's okay Chica..Hug me tight if it makes you feel any better..I am so sorry.."

After a few minutes the grunts turn into moans and the pain turn into pleasure as I thrusted into Chica's pussy and I felt weird which meant that I was going to cum soon. "C-Chica..I..Ah..Am going to cum soon.."

Chica moaned and then kissed me on the lips. "Inside..I love you DeShawn..Mmmm…" I thrusted a little bit more and I moaned loudly. "C-Chica! I am going to.." Before I could finish the sentence I cummed inside her and Chica rolled off of me and laid on my right side as we panted. "D-DeShawn?"

I look at her and I smiled as I panted a little. "Y-Yeah? C-Chica?"

Chica smiled and hugged me close with her left hand draped over my back. "I love you.."

I smiled and I kissed her. "I love you too Chica.."

_***END OF LEMON!***_

* * *

**POV. DeShawn**

**Time: 3:26 AM**

**Location: Chica's Room**

I woke up a few hours later and I put some clothes on before going for a stroll across the restaurant until I noticed a figure walking into the spare parts room and once I walked through the door I was knocked out. I woke up a few minutes later and I saw Dezmin snapping his figures in front of my face. "DeShawn! Wake up! Phones is gone!"

My eyes widen and I get up before looking at him. "Dezmin! Where's Toy Chica? Does she know he is gone!?"

Dizmen nodded his head and he pointed behind me and I look at Toy Chica who was in tears. "H-He just disappeared when I woke up.."

Golden Freddy teleported and handed me Phones's headphones. "He would have never left without these.." I then grab my keys from the office and I quickly get in the car but Dizmen stopped in front of the car as I was about to drive off. "Not without us DeShawn! We are going to help him too!"

I sighed and I quickly unlocked the door and everyone got in the car which was a tight fit, We then went to Phone's house. "So what happen? Why were you knocked out on the floor DeShawn?"

I shaked my head as I tried to remember. "Ugh..I don't really remember to be honest..I saw a figure enter the spare parts room and I felt something blunt hit my head and I was knocked out..Maybe it's the person who kidnapped Phones." I continued to drive calmly as I knew I would be pulled over for speeding if I did and that would hurt the time we need to save Phones. "We are here! Everyone get out!"

I jumped out of the car and then I looked at the house in question. "There has to be a clue..At least one or two..Whoever the kidnapper is targeted Phones..But Phones wasn't a random target..Whoever the kidnapper is had a plan and knew exactly what he was doing." I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Alright…It looks like I am going to smash this down..On three I am going to smash this door down..And when I do I want everyone to search this place okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads as they knew only action is needed right now. "Okay..Get ready!"

"One…Two…THREE!"

* * *

**Alright well this is DeShawn's chapter! And I know those of you who were probably disappointed at how short it was.**

**But I want to see how many people like it first off and then second I will ask LaDeadSh0t if he wants it to be longer.**

**After all this is his chapter so I can't say or do much about it without LaDeadSh0ts or all you guys influence**

**Next chapter will be more background as well as more info on Dezmin..After that I decided that the final chapter will be after Dizmen's chapter.**

**I am going to make it rememberable and do my best when writing it so if it takes me a long time..Don't rush me because I am planning the story out as I write and I assure you I am going to make this FNAF fanfic complicated..But easy to understand as the story unfolds.**

**Also FragHE if you are reading this make sure you have some time on your hands so I can discuss some things with you as it is important it's nothing bad or anything, I need some info from you on your OC.  
**


	16. Sincere Apologies

_**Holy shit it has been awhile! Now before you guys start asking "Where the fuck have you been!?" and "OMG he is alive!?"**_

_**I am deeply sorry for not updating you guys sooner and even though I hate to admit it, this is a update chapter.**_

_**I will discuss some IMPORTANT details so please try to understand and bear with me okay guys?**_

_**Okay first off I am in college now, How you may ask? I took my TSI which is an evaluation test to see if you meet the college requirements, So I had to study a lot to prepare myself for the test. And believe me..It was not easy.**_

_**Second, a couple months back my grandma got surgery on her knees and I had to take care of her and I still have to.**_

_**Third, Updates will be RANDOM..Meaning I am not sure when I will update as I am focusing on college, but I ASSURE you! The viewers who are seeing this! I have NOT abandon my stories!**_

_**I have just been very busy and don't have a whole lot of time, and to top that off whenever I do have free time, my friends want me to play.**_

_**Updates will be random and I will say it again, I am deeply sorry and thank you each and every one of you!**_

_**I will work bit by bit and try to update when I can.**_

_**Thank you guys so much! And thank you for being patient! I don't want you guys to think I don't care but I really do care.**_

_**So as always!**_

_**Stay safe! Stay Cool! And Stay Awesome! Pokebron out!**_


End file.
